Heart of the Warrior
by dreamscarred
Summary: This story follows one of the elite generals of that City - Ortanos - and his interactions with his household, his fellow generals, prisoners and the politicians. AU Slash M/M NC-17
1. Victory achieved

**Series Title: **Heart of the Warrior (1/?)  
**Chapter Title: **Victory Achieved  
**Author: ****dreamscarred** and **candy_belle**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** angst, sex and political intrigue, AU  
**Beta: **none all mistakes are your own, so please forgive us for any errors.  
**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but we wish we did.  
**Authors Note**; This is a fic set way back in ancient Greece. It is in no way historically acurate (we really just wanted to dress the guys up in greek outfits and admire them!) but we have tried to be vaguely historical. The fic is set in an unnamed city state that works along the lines of Athens. The story follows one of the elite generals of that City - Ortanos - and his interactions with his household, his fellow generals, prisoners and the politicians. And to make it even more historical - we've changed people's names! But because we're nice here's is a list of familiure WWE characters we are using and their new Greek names (like I say this is in no way meant to be historically acurate!) :

**Real Name**

**Greek Name**

Randy Orton -Ortanos

Cody Rhodes - Rhodes

Evan Bourne - Evander

John Cena - Cena

Triple H -Hunter

Chris Jericho - Jericho

Josh Matthews - Maeto

Edge - Agaeos

Miz - Midios

Victory was theirs.

It had been a long, hard fought battle spanning the day from sun up until now when the sky was the orange red of twilight. Many had died and more still would, the three generals stood before a line of captured barbarians that had dared to attack the outer villages of their state.

"See your men," called a large man with long blond hair. His armour was far more detailed than the others standing beside him. Looking at the one captive that was not in the line, he sneered, "You're going to watch them die."

A man standing behind the captive man stepped forward he was tall also with blond hair and a crazed look in his eyes, currently covered in the dirt, grime and blood of battle. "I love this part," he pulled his sword out and approached the line-up of about ten men. One by one he decapitated them in front of their leader the blood spilling down their bodies and on the ground staining the earth.

The barbarian warrior watched his comrades' executions one by one, wondering when it would be his turn to join them in the afterlife, getting the praise of the gods for dying an honourable death in battle.

"I didn't expect you to beg for their lives," smirked the blond general standing next to the large captive. He turned and asked gruffly, "You heard him speak our language?"

"Positive," a young dark hair man spoke standing next to a tall shorn-headed man, a man wearing similar armour to the two blonds. He had perfect bronze skin and eyes of ice blue the envy of many but his beauty fooled most into underestimating the warrior and his crafty methods. Those fooled often ended up dead.

"Speak," the crazed eye blond slapped the chained man. They awaited any type of noise and nothing came. "I think you heard wrong. I'm going to kill him," the man lifted his sword.

"Agaeos, no!"

The man with eyes of ice walked to the two other generals. "He's proud. Can't you see it? He needs to be broken down," he cupped the captive's chin looking him dead in the eyes, the bound man trying to jerk away.

"And how do you plan on getting him to talk?" Agaeos sneered.

"I'm thinking about that," he dropped the man's chin and turned coming to stand toe to toe with Agaeos. The two of them locked in a silent stare down.

"I say we kill him. Hunter, you're with me right?" called Agaeos turning to glare at the lead general.

"No he's right," growled Hunter folding his arms over his chest. "Ortanos, he will be in your charge. You will have one month to make him speak or we will kill him, and," Hunter's eyes travelled to Ortanos' right hand man, the one who had claimed to hear the barbarian speak. "He will be locked up for lying and conspiracy. Now, our men deserve a feast for a well fought battle."

Ortanos nodded and as the other generals moved away he stalked back over to the prisoner. Lifting the mud covered face he stared into the eyes of his beaten enemy and whispered, "I swear I will break you and you will tell us the plans of your barbarians."

The blond captive simply spat at the general earning a swift backhand across the face. Sighing impatiently Ortanos ordered, "Get him out of my sight. Secure him well, stake down the chains and set a double guard on him. Those barbarians will do anything to get him back."

As his men hurried to obey, Ortanos glanced over his shoulder and smiled. Rhodes was watching him closely, the bright blue eyes trained on him drinking in everything he did and said. Just as it should be with an eromenos. Ortanos' smile deepened and he rumbled, "You realise the danger you're in?"

Rhodes nodded.

"Hunter will not be overruled. If that barbarian bastard doesn't reveal his secret, you will be jailed and there will be nothing I can do to save you."

Again Rhodes nodded, the proud young man standing tall in the face of such a harrowing punishment. It made Ortanos proud. Proud that he had trained such a perfect eromenos.

He sighed softly then holding out a hand he drew the younger man to him. As Rhodes melted against him, Ortanos nuzzled his face in the dark hair and whispered, "You smell of blood and death. Hardly surprising since you were such an excellent instrument of death in that battle today. You made me so proud today. It was an honour to see you bear my standard today."

Rhodes closed his eyes. He lived for moments like this. Moments when his mentor said the word pride. Pulling back he gave a slight smirk asking, "What now?"

"Now?" replied Ortanos cupping the younger face with one hand, "Now we feast and raise our glasses to the gods and thank them for our victory." He clapped Rhodes on the arm chuckled, "Come on we mustn't be late or else Agaeos will have drunk all the wine!"

Rhodes and Ortanos headed to where the feast was laid out under the stars. Tonight they would wine and dine and celebrate a battle well won. Then tomorrow as the sun rose they would ride with their prisoner back to the city where the politicians would think nothing of the battle and those who were lost protecting them.

Ortanos took time going to each of his men commenting on the battle and how they had grown, but also reminding them to keep their swords sharp as the next battle could be when they least expect it. After making their rounds Ortanos and Rhodes finally joined the generals table.

They drank and dined for hours with only the occasionally raised voice between Ortanos and Agaeos that would be squashed by Hunter. The feast continued however Ortanos excused himself and told Rhodes to stay and enjoy the evening.

Ortanos walked to the tent where the captive was being guarded.

"Leave. Return here in ten minutes," ordered Ortanos dismissing the guards as he entered the tent.

"So I've got to make you talk," Randy looked at the barbarian kneeling in the middle of the tent.

"You're lucky that we've spared your life, and lucky that you're my prisoner and not Agaeos or Hunters. But I suppose to you it wouldn't matter whose you were. I'll give you fair warning when we reach my home tomorrow the tortures I will inflict on you will be nothing like you've ever felt. Your mind will scream in confusion, because while they might think you're a savage, I believe my eromenos. I believe you understand me. You can speak our language. Your eyes shine with defiance and intelligence. I'm going to put you to the test."

Ortanos gave a low rumbling laugh as the way the barbarian ignored him. He knew it was act. He'd seen the flicker of emotion in the prisoner's eyes. A flicker that gave him hope. As he heard movement outside the tenet, he exited and returned heading for his own tent.

Stepping into his tent Ortanos smiled faintly at the sight before him. Rhodes was lounging on the campaign chair playing with a short dagger, the younger man balancing the sharp blade on his finger seeing if he could keep it still.

"Careful you don't cut yourself," rumbled Ortanos wandering over to the small table. Pouring himself a cup of wine he took a long sip before asking, "You're certain you heard him speak?"

"Yep," replied Rhodes his voice thick with wine and exhaustion.

Glancing over Ortanos chuckled ordering, ".Get some sleep we march early in the morning. I don't know about you but I long for my own bed."

"No," chuckled Rhodes getting to his feet, "You long for the small petite figure who fills your bed."

Ortanos shot him a dark look but said nothing.

Rhodes smirked drunkenly at him and padding over he slid his arms around Ortanos' waist teasing, "Don't you? You're thinking of those large brown eyes that look at you so adorningly? That small firm frame that fits against yours so well.

"Rhodes," growled Ortanos not pleased that his young eromenos was so comfortable with teasing him.

"Aww," teased Rhodes snuggling closer, the drink clouding his judgment, "Admit it. You're missing..."

He went stumbling backwards as Ortanos hissed, "You hold your tongue!"

He lashed out and dragging the younger man back against him, he snarled, "Do you realise the danger you could put us in? You need to learn to hold your tongue, boy. Walls have ears and I will not allow you to endanger me or my household. Do you understand me?"

Rhodes - who had sobered up almost instantly Ortanos had shoved him – nodded quickly, bowing his head and murmuring, "Forgive me, my Lord. I spoke out of turn I..."

Ortanos cupped the younger man's face, sighing, "I know, wine overcame your judgement. But Rhodes you have to be careful. Camp is no place loose talk. Especially not with Agaeos so close…" he patted Rhodes' cheek ordering," Sleep. We match at dawn."

Rhodes nodded and as he turned towards his own area of the shared tent, he paused and glancing back over his shoulder, he asked fondly, "But you are missing him, aren't you?"

Ortanos didn't reply. He didn't need to. The smile on his face said more than words ever could.

He quickly shed his armour and clothing, smiling as he heard Rhodes' soft snore start to float over from the other side of the tent. Pulling back the furs on his sleeping area, he lay on the ground allowing the covers to rest on his hips. It was too hot for him to bring them up to cover his full body. Besides which he wanted the gentle wind the occasionally blew through the tent to kiss his bronzed skin.

Tomorrow they would march back to the city. He knew there would be no hero's welcome for what the senate considered such a small victory. However he knew the members of his household would be happy to see him return unharmed. Especially the one Rhodes teased him about.

Running his fingers down his chest he knew what he wanted when he returned. He wanted a hot bath to wash the blood and grime of battle from his body, with his loyal servant washing and oiling him, scraping away the last few months and letting him finally relax. That thought made Ortanos' cock stir to life. He undulated his hips, feeling the covers caress his tightening groin. Curling his arms up under his head, he let his mind drift. He let his mind's eyes picture his home, his beautiful villa on the hill overlooking the city. But it was something else that made the soft smile twitch and his groin respond. It was the small loyal slave who served his every need, who knew instinctively what his master needed often before Ortanos even knew what he needed himself.

He sighed softly and finally let his eyes close, content for the moment. He smiled faintly and as sleep slowly drifted over him, he murmured, "Soon my little one, soon."


	2. The return home

The dawn came all too quickly and with sleep still heavy in his eyes Ortanos dressed quickly. As he fastened the last buckle he looked over at the other cot and throwing an apple at the snoring Rhodes he growled, " Get up. We march in 30 minutes."

Rhodes groaned but obeyed, dragging himself from under the covers. He yawned and for a moment looked his age. Ortanos shook his head fondly then growing serious he ordered, "While I take our leave of Hunter, go secure the prisoner to my horse. We'll see just how tough this barbarian really is."

The cruel smirk curling Rhodes' lips matched the dancing smirk in Ortanos' eyes.

Having taken his leave of Hunter – pointedly ignoring Agaeos – Ortanos strode through the camp towards his own area. His men were ready to leave, all ready to go home. As he issued ordered to his officers he turned and smiled. The barbarian prisoner was standing beside his horse, hands bound together and those hands then attached by a length of rope to the pommel of Ortanos' horse. Swinging himself up into the saddle he looked down and growled, "Get ready to run barbarian it's a hard ride back to the city. And I do not plan to take it slow."

"Everyone is ready, my Lord," Rhodes rode up on his horse next to Ortanos' horse.

"Good," the general gave a tug on the rope secured to his pommel making sure it would hold if something happened to spook his horse. He walked his horse to his line of men. "Men we ride for home," his voice boomed and his men cheered.

With that they rode out of the camp, the barbarian having to run hard to keep up with the horse. The rope from his hands to horse's saddle had just enough slack that he was able to jump roots and rocks. Ortanos peeked over his shoulder checking his prisoner and to see how his men were fairing the ride.

The ride gave him time to think and plan on ways he maybe able to get the captive warrior to talk. With that barbarian's pride he knew that normal torture methods would probably be useless. As they reached a top of a hill he signalled his men to a halt.

"Mt Lord, why are we stopping?" asked Rhodes, looking uncertainly at his leader, "I can see the city"

"Exactly. Men look below at our home," Ortanos pointed down. "Enjoy your time at home. Be with your wives, your lovers, your children. Remind yourselves why we fight to protect it. Because the next threat may only be a sunrise away. No go – reap the rewards of victory and may the gods bless you all." Ortanos' men roared with approval behind him as they began down the hill towards home.

The elite group that travelled with the General cantered through the gates leading to his elegant palace. The courtyard was instantly filled with noise and movement. As Ortanos dismounted he grunted, his shoulder – injured in battle - reminding him how much he needed some private time to check the true damage. Turning he saw a small figure snaking its way through the throng towards him. Schooling his face to show no outwards pleasure, Ortanos rumbled coldly, "I trust the household is in order?"

"Yes my Lord," replied the small slave bowing at the waist, pressing his lips to his master's extended hand. But as his lips brushed Ortanos' hand, Evander risked looking up smiling against the battle soiled fingers. Ortanos gave no sign of seeing the look, the only response was the tightening of his hand on Evander's, a silent greeting to the man who was so much more than just his chief slave.

Stepping back Evander surveyed the elite troop then seeing the barbarian prisoner, his eyes opened wide and he squeaked, "Master?"

"Peace little one," soothed Ortanos chuckling at his domestic slave's reaction to the barbarian, "He will not be entering the house." He turned calling, "Rhodes!"

He waited as Rhodes made his way across the crowded courtyard. As the younger man drew level, Ortanos took his arm and bowing his head he ordered gruffly, "Take the barbarian to the cave prison. Chain him to the wall. Strip him and leave him there alone. Set two guards on the entrance," he gave a cruel smile then added, "Make sure our guest gets no rest."

"Yes my lord," smirked Rhodes, he paused then glancing over Ortanos' shoulder he asked softly, "Should I ask what you're going to be doing?"

"Taking care of household business," replied Ortanos completely straight face, only the wink he gave Rhodes letting slip just exactly what he was about to indulge in.

Ortanos walked towards the main house seeing his head servant instructing all the others what they need to do and prepare now that the master of the house was home.

"You prepare clean bed lining for the masters bed, you make sure we have a fresh supply of figs and honey and you make sure all of the masters men are given something to drink I'm sure they are thirsty," the small brown hair man pointing left and right like he was directing traffic.

Once the room was empty save Ortanos and his chief slave, he asked, "Did you do as I order while away?"

"The new servant? Yes, my lord I found one. I'm positive you will approve I checked every possible source to ensure he is not a thief," the brown haired man bowed.

"Evander, no one is here - you don't have to bow to me," Ortanos smirked.

"With all your men around among other things better to act appropriate," Evander lifted his head and regarding his master a moment he murmured, "You looked tired."

"I am and would like a bath before I look over the servant you acquired," Ortanos rolled his shoulders and neck and Evander picked up on a small wince of pain.

"I'll prepare that right way," Evander turned and hurried up stairs to his master's bath.

By the time Ortanos had made his way to his private bath chamber the room was already thick was herb scented steam. Smiling as he watched Evander bustle around the room Ortanos called softly, "How are you, Evander?"

The small slave glanced back giving him a broad smile but not relying. Instead he lifted a small ivory box. Reaching inside he grabbed a pinch of the white granules, sprinkling them over the surface of his master's bath. Within second soft little pops filled the room as the granules stated to melt and fizz. Walking back towards Ortanos, Evander bowed his head then shooting his master the coyest of look as he asked, "Do I have permission to strip you, my Lord?"

"You never need ask me that," rumbled Ortanos standing and stretching his arms to the side.

Evander smile softly and began unlacing the general's armour. Slowly he stripped away each layer until the general was gone and all that was left was the man. Stepping back Evander run his appraising eye over his master's body, frowning as he spotted new scars and heavy bruise on his master's ribs and shoulders. Pursing his lip he huffed, "You promised to be careful."

"I was," replied Ortanos reaching out and stroking the small man's hair, "It was the enemy who was careless."

Evander nodded then brushing a soft kiss against the hand touching his neck, he murmured, "The bath is getting cold, My Lord," he pulled back and with his hands on his hips he glared at his master ordering firmly, "So stop wasting time and get in it!"

Shaking his head smiling Ortanos slid into the warm water knowing the threat of it getting cold was only a tactic to get him to move. Evander would be a great strategist for the army if he wasn't so small. He relaxed into the water lifting his arms to rest on the sides of the bath reclining so the water just stopped mid way up his pecs.

"Shall I go get the new servant and have him wait in your bed chambers?" Evander knelt behind Ortanos laying out soft drying cloths.

"Not yet," Ortanos pulled forward to turn and face Evander but his shoulder flared with pain making him hiss in sudden pain..

"Lean back, let me check that," Evander lent forward placing his hands on the mighty general's shoulders rubbing small circles into the aching body part.

"The Gods gifted you with such an amazing talent," Ortanos closed his eyes relaxing into the touch. "If you had not be born an orphan what amazing things would have befell you little Evander."

"I don't think of what ifs. Your family took me off the street when I was a child lost and starving. I've always been treated better than any servant in this city by this house hold," Evander moved both his hands to focus on loosening the strain in the right shoulder. "I've always been happy serving this house as are the others, we are all loyal to you my Lord."

Ortanos managed to turn this time facing the chocolate brown eyes. "We're alone, don't say want a servant should say to me," Ortanos' wet hand left the water to stroked Evander's cheek. "Speak freely my little one."

Evander flashed him a look then murmured, "I hate it when get injured and I'm not with you."

"I hate it too," agreed Ortanos leaning back letting his head rest against the muscular chest. He closed his eyes sighing contentedly as Evander's small soft hands worked their magic on his injured shoulder. He was drifting into a dream like state when he felt the caress of hot breath and then a set of very familiar lips touch the side of his neck pressing a soft yet searing kiss into the skin just beneath his ear.

"I missed you," whispered Evander making sure to keep out of his master's eye line.

"I can tell." rumbled Ortanos reaching over and clasping Evander's hand in his, "I missed you too." Pulling the hand round he pressed his lips to the knuckles, murmuring, "But battle is no place for you Little One. I would be terrified of you being left at camp unprotected. Just the mere thought of what could happen to you…" his voice caught in his voice and he screwed his eyes shut.

"I told you, don't think about what ifs," soothed Evander resting his head on Ortanos shoulders. Letting his other hand run down Ortanos' chest he sighed mumbling, "You've lost weight,"

"How can you tell?" chuckled Ortanos surprised at how well his slave knew his body.

"The same way I knew you were injured," replied Evander softly, pressing a kiss to Ortanos' neck, whispering, "Because when someone is the centre of your world you see the tiniest changes and worry about them."

Randy chuckled and smiled at the small man. "You'll have to fatten me up again," Ortanos felt light hearted and relaxed in this private heaven.

"I've already got the cooks getting your favourite treat," Evander nuzzled the short hair.

"Figs?" Ortanos licked his lips thing of that sticky treat and how he wanted to eat it.

"Yes, I'll fetch them after you view the new servant, his name is Mateo," Evander just wanted to stay in the bathroom forever cleaning his master.

"Mateo, that's a nice name," Ortanos committed the name to memory. He was a lord but he did look after his servants and gave them a dignity that most people wouldn't and that was referring to them by name and not a derogatory term. "Describe him to me."

"Small build, dark hair…" Evander began.

"Sounds like you know my type," Ortanos rumbled with laughter and but caught the hurt look in Evander's face. "That was meant as a complement to you, Little One," Ortanos stood up in the bath towering over the small servant.

"I worry you'll toss me aside," murmured Evander as he quickly grabbed a drying cloth.

"Never," Ortanos stepped out of the bath and waited for Evander to begin drying him.

As Evander knelt before him studiously drying his feet and calves, Ortanos reached down stroking the soft brown hair rumbling, "Look at me."

He waited for his slave to obey and as the soft chocolate eyes came into view, Ortanos slid his hand around to cup Evander's chin. With his thumb rubbing soft circle over his cheek he promised, "I swear I will never forsake you. Not even when the need for an heir forces me to take a wife and take her to my bed. It will always be you that I come to for peace, my perfect Little One." He smiled softly and sighed waiting for Evander to respond.

For a moment the small slave said nothing. Then leaning forward he pressed his lips against his master's exposed hip, nuzzling his face against the warm body as he murmured, "My life and body are yours. I serve only you, my Master."

Ortanos closed his eyes almost overwhelmed by the dedication and love of his loyal slave. Drawing in a stuttering breath he slowly pulled himself back together. Letting his hand fall away, he breathed, "Dry me quickly, Little One. The quicker I'm dry the quicker I can inspect and dismiss this new slave and then..." he bent at the waist tilting Evander's face up as he claimed the first true kiss of the night. Pulling back with a smirk he rumbled, "We can get on with the business of welcoming me home properly."

Evander burst out laughing and grabbing a new drying cloth he set about his task with renewed vigour.


	3. A sweet morsel

Evander finished drying Ortanos and went to begin tiding the bath but Ortanos stopped him. "Little one you can send another to do that in the morning. I'm growing tired," Evander nodded in agreement.

"Let me get you some garment," Evander pulled away to go out into the general's bed room.

"That's fine I don't need anything," Ortanos long legs took only a couple steps to catch up with the small servant.

"But the new slave is kneeling in the room," Evander blinked.

"I'll intimidate him a little then, get him ready," Ortanos smirked rolling his sore shoulder. Evander saw the flash of pain in his master's eyes and knew what he needed to do once the new slave had been looked over.

Evander dashed into the bedroom and saw Mateo kneeling on the floor. "He's on his way in now," he knelt beside him and whispered. "Don't be scare of him. Just let him look you all over, he isn't going to harm you."

Evan stood up and the new slave Mateo stared as Ortanos entered the room wearing nothing more than a smirk. He slowly circled around Mateo looking him up and down. "Stand and disrobe."

The look of fear that flooded Mateo's face made Evander sigh and Ortanos smirk. He levelled his grey eyes at the slave growling, "I gave an order I except to be obeyed instantly."

Mateo scrambled to his feet. His hands shaking so much that he struggled to loosen the belt that kept his simple tunic in place. Evander sighed again and shook his head. Leaving his master's side he stepped over smacking Mateo's hands away. As he took care of the belt and pulled the toga off the new slave he whispered, "Relax. He only wants to inspect you. Now arms out and obey when he gives you an instruction!"

Mateo swallowed and nodded his eyes still large with fear. Evander stepped back holding Mateo's tunic to his chest as he watched the feared general stalk towards the new slave.

Ortanos let his eyes roam over the new slave. Evander certainly knew his tastes, dark haired, small compact and from the eyes Ortanos could tell the man was loyal. He paused intrigued by the marks on Mateo's upper arm. Touching them he chucked at the surprised yelp that escaped the slave's throat.

"Where did you get these?"

Mateo glanced at him then Evander who nodded then back at the general before he stammered, "I was born in colonies it... it was tradition to... to decorate the skin."

Ortanos hummed then looking at Evander he rumbled, "I like them, maybe I should get some."

Evander glared at him only just covering his giggle. Standing behind Mateo, Ortanos nodded and treating Evander to a broad grin he winked and nodded. Then simply turned and headed towards his bed growling, "I'm satisfied. Evander -take him away, house him, then return to me." He paused and looking over his shoulder he added meaningfully, "Do not keep me waiting."

Evander lead Mateo out into the hallway. "Here get dressed," Evander handed Mateo his toga. "He likes you don't look so down."

"Why did he come out nude?" Mateo pulled his clothing on. "I mean I shouldn't see him like that right?"

"He likes to show off his body," Evander giggled guiding the now dressed Mateo down the hall.

"You're not scared of him at all?" Mateo looked at Evander who seemed calm and happy.

"I've been a slave to this family since childhood. I understand his need and wants," Evander open the door and they walked out into the court yard towards the servant quarters. "All he wants is loyalty and honesty. If you mess up admit it. The punishment for honesty will be almost nothing trust me but lie," Evander opened the door to the house the servants occupied.

"So we all stay here?" Mateo looked inside the servant's house it was clean not lavished with fancy things but it was no slum.

"I stay in the man house in case Ortanos needs anything," Evander tried not to smile at his lie knowing the real reason his room was in house. "Everyone else stays here, one of the other servants will be able to show you were to sleep. You will catch on to the ways around here. Now I must return to Ortanos he's most likely hungry from his journey."

Mateo nodded at the head servant as Evander made his way back to the main house.

Having checked that the elite force had been taken care off and were satisfied, Evander wandered into the kitchen. The cook was just putting the finishing touches to the master's supper and as Evander watched on the cook poured the thick honey sauce over the warmed figs. Almost instantly the aroma hit Evander and he had to stop himself from groaning out loud as he remembered his master's favourite way to eat the sweet treat. Evander smile gratefully at the cook as the laden tray was pushed towards him. Taking the tray Evander did a quick check making sure everything was there he nodded at the cook then left carrying his precious – and not to mention delicious smelling – burden.

He knocked softly on the door waiting for the growled order before entering. Sliding into the room he kicked the door shut behind him and was half way across to the room when Ortanos' disembodied voice growled, "Lock the door."

Evander set his tray down on the central table and padded back to carry out his master's wishes. It wasn't until he turned around that he realised Ortanos had re-appeared and was now standing so close to him he could feel the heat rolling of his decidedly naked master. Smiling coyly Evander bowed his head and murmured seductive, "How may I serve my master?"

Ortanos didn't answer. He simply curled a hand around the back of Evander neck, dragged him closer and began to devour his mouth

Evander melted into Ortanos' arms throwing his arms around the general's neck. But in that moment, there in the locked bedroom Ortanos rank, title and wealth did not matter. Nor did the fact Evander was a servant born into poverty. For now they were simply lovers longing for each other after so long apart.

Ortanos' tongue demanded entrance into Evander's mouth and it was a demand met with willingness as the smaller man's mouth opened. Their tongues caressing each other, greeting one another, tickling the insides of their mouths.

"I have missed you," Evander pulled back panting. "I kept hearing stories of how ruthless the barbarians were to the villages they had been ransacking. How they raped women, murder children and did unspeakable things to the men."

"They were just stories little one," Ortanos stroked his hair. "I did not see anything like that when fighting them. Yes they killed and lives were lost but nothing like the horrors you speak."

"So people were getting carried away," Evan lay his cheek against Ortanos' chest listening to the heart beat.

"Yes," Ortanos pulled away from his servant and lover. "I'm hungry after a long day don't you wish me to be happy?" Ortanos climb on the bed and looked at the tray Evander had brought in.

"Of course."

Walking over to the table Evander picks up the tray glancing back he orders, "Well sit properly then and I can serve you your supper."

"Bossy," chuckled Ortanos slowly shifting position so he could relax on one arm and eat with the other.

Evander brought the tray closer resting it on the edge of the bed. As Ortanos ran his eyes over the contents of the tray, he rumbled, "Is that new season's ham from my estate?"

"Where else would it be from?" replied Evander sounding almost scandalised at the suggestion it would be from anywhere else. He went to pass the plate of meat and bread to his master but Ortanos simply pouted at him. The General whining playfully, "I've been on warrior rations for three months. Are you really going to make me wait?"

Barely able to restrain his giggles Evander grinned and shook his head. Setting the meat plate to one side he lifted the covered earthenware dish off the tray and handed it carefully to Ortanos. The general took it eagerly, resting the warm vessel on his lap. Then with an almost reverent sigh, Ortanos lifted the lid and inhaled deeply, loving the way the sweetly spiced aroma filled his sense. Dipping a finger into the warm sauce he pulled it out and locking his eyes with Evander he bowed his head and slowly licked the sauce off his finger. Purring like a large cat Ortanos rumbled, "God I've missed that."

Dipping his finger back into the sauce Ortanos looked up and fixing Evander with a breath taking stare, he growled seductively, "Come here, Little One. Let me finally have the fantasy that kept me warm at night while I away at war."

Evander crawl up onto the bed lying beside Ortanos stretching his body out. "It's been so long I've forgotten how you eat them," he teased seeing the lust growing in his master's eyes.

"I take a naughty little slave," Ortanos swiped his honey coated finger down Evander's cheek. "I get them all sticky sweet," he licked the honey off. "Then I place a fig between his lips," he lifted one of the fruits placing it between Evander's parted lips. "Then I do this," he leant in biting in to the sweet fig held in Evander's lips pulling it into his mouth.

Evander sucked his fig back into his mouth chewing it while watching Ortanos savour the first fresh sweet thing he had eaten in months. Evander selected another fig and held it to Ortanos' lips. "Eat you need to your strength."

Ortanos accepted the treat devouring it not taking his time with this one. "I have plenty of strength. I have waited three long months," he inspected his servant's body. "Long, lonely months."

"Then a few more moments will not harm you while you eat," Evander picked up another fig. "Besides you're not alone right now, are you?"

"No," agreed Ortanos, reaching for another fig, "I'm not alone now."

He brushed the fig over Evander's lips smiling faintly at the thin film of sweet honey sauce that was left on the inviting mouth. Taking a big bite of the sweet treat he offered the rest of it to Evander watching intently as his small slave ate the offered gift. His eyes glued to the way Evander licked his lips, the pink tongue flickering enticingly over the lips he had been dreaming of. As Evander closed his eyes and gave a little purr of enjoyment, Ortanos frowned and with a little chuckle he asked, "Have you not eaten these since I left?"

"Of course not," replied Evander his hand starting to roam over Ortanos' chest, needing to touch his lord and master, needing to prove to himself that this wasn't a dream that he really was back safe and sound.

"But I left orders that the household…" started Ortanos but Evander stopped him with a finger to lips answering softly, "Yes My Lord. You left orders and on the feast day the household ate but I didn't." Evander searched his master's face whispered, "I couldn't eat them, not when you where in danger. I couldn't indulge..."

"Oh Little one," breathed Ortanos feeling such a swell of love he couldn't find the words. Instead he just claimed Evander's mouth for a slow lingering kiss that said more than words ever could.

Evander had missed the strong hands on him touching him. He wished the plate of figs were not between them so he could move closer to press against the strong warrior body of his lord but he knew Ortanos need more of the sweet figs, knowing his master has not eaten properly in months.

"Please eat a few more," Evander panted offering the larger man another fig. "Just for me?"

"Very well," Ortanos took the honey drenched fruit and ate it before eating the remainder in the plate occasionally feeding one of the figs to Evander. "There all gone - satisfied?"

"Thank you," Evander watched Ortanos swirl his finger in the left over sauce.

"Good I want to play then," Ortanos moved the bowl aside and slide closer to Evander his finger still coated in the sweet liquid.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Evander smirked watching his lover drag his finger down the center of his chest swirling it in his navel.

"Just you wait," Ortanos pushed Evander on his back and straddled his hips. "You look more delicious than the figs," he lowered down to lick at the line of honey. "I was right, you are," he slid down and dipped his tongue in Evander's navel making him giggle.

Writhing with pleasure as Ortanos swirled his tongue around his naval, Evander reached up caressing the firm shoulders. Suddenly he frowned his hands stilling on the General's shoulders. Moving his fingers his frown deepened – despite the fact he was till squeaking in pleasure as Ortanos attacked his belly with soft playful kisses - because he could feel Ortanos' shoulder was out of position and he instinctively he knew it had to be causing his master pain. He opened his mouth to speak but before he even managed to get the first syllable out, Ortanos just lifts his mouth from his belly and growled, "You dare try and take care of me right now and I will be forced to reprimand you."

Evander pursed his lips, biting back the comment forming on his tongue. He knew Ortanos was speaking the truth – his master would reprimand him. Firmly. As much as he enjoyed it when his master reprimanded him right now all Evander wanted was to be touched and loved and to give love in return. Lowering his eyes, he murmured meekly, "Yes my lord."

"No! Evander!" snapped Ortanos reaching up and lifting the small slave's head so he could see into his eyes, "Never hide your eyes from me in private," he searched Evander's face then asked softly, "Give me tonight. Let me care take care of you. The dawn will come all too quickly and the world will intrude on our private paradise. Please, Little One - let me have this moment."

"I just don't want to cause you more pain," Evander let his finger's lightly touch the injured shoulder.

"It will be fine for tonight. I want this no amount of pain will stop me from a night of freedom. Where I don't have to be a general and sleep with one eye open," Ortanos stroked Evander's cheeks. "I can be alone with you and be myself please forget my shoulder for tonight be my small lover."

"I'll try," Evander turned and nuzzled his master's hand kissing his palm. "But please when we get to well," Evander's flushed with a light pink hue.

"You may right little one," Ortanos kissed along Evander's cheek up to his ear lobe. "But you will follow my commands," Ortanos let his hot breath tickle the shell of his ear before sitting up.

"I will do whatever you desire," Evander scooted up to sit and face the older man. "So tell me your desire," they switched positions so Ortanos was lying up on the pillows so he wouldn't use his shoulder too much.

"I want to feel your lips wrapped around me," Ortanos using his good arm reached out to stroke Evander's chest.

Evander smiled wickedly purring, "I can obey that order with no hesitation."


	4. Reconnecting

Ortanos gave a low rumbling chuckle and as Evander started to slide down his body Ortanos caught him ordering, "Wait straddle my chest…" he loved the look on Evander's face as the realisation of what he was offering hit the smaller man. He nodded murmuring, "I told you - I plan on looking after you tonight." He reached out pulling Evander into him claiming a soft kiss before releasing his small lover and ordering fondly, "So come and straddle me."

He gave a happy sigh of contentment as Evander swung a leg over and settled on his chest, the pert round backside facing him. Flaring his hands over Evander's hips Ortanos whispered, "I've dreamt of this for so long…"

"Then I best not keep you waiting any longer," giggle Evander.

He bent at the waist, stretching his body flat along Ortanos' torso, his head resting on the general's left hip his eyes trained on his prize. Pressing a first soft kiss to the leaking head he gave a little shiver of pleasure as he felt strong hands caressing his backside. And as he lifted his hips slightly, feeling the general's hot breath ghosting over his most private areas, he slowly slid his mouth of the tip of Ortanos' shaft and began to worship to him.

Ortanos let a low groan escape from his lips has Evander's tongue swirled around his tip. It was such a welcome feeling after all the nights he had spent alone wanting the touch of his servant. Evander himself was relishing in the taste of the salty pre cum slowly dripping on his tongue.

Opening his mouth Evander slid more of the shaft into his mouth feeling the cock twitch with pleasure in the warm wet heat. Evander bobbed his head never letting his mouth go up past the head making sure to tighten his suction when he reached it.

Ortanos let his satisfaction rumble low in his throat has he heavy lidded eyes gaze at what only he had ever lay claim to. Evander's small pink entrance that was moving up and down in front of him. Bending up just a little Ortanos did what most would think was degrading he licked at the quivering flesh.

Evander moaned letting the vibrations go through his lover's cock and was reward with more sweeps of the general's tongue over his pucker hole. Pulling back a touch Ortanos spat at the hole getting it wetter and then returning this time to push his tongue and spit into the hole.

Evander bucked as the general pushed a single digit into his warm inviting body. Groaning with delight around Ortanos' shaft Evander closed his eyes. He's waited so long to feel his Master's touch again. Behind him Ortanos lapped at the quivering hole gently easing his finger back and forth. He twisted it searching for that small nub and as his finger brushed over it Evander bucked hard the hot mouth sliding all the way down his shaft.

Smirking slightly Ortanos repeated the move drawing out another low long mew from Evander. Pulling back he asked hoarsely, "Does that feel good, Little One?"

Lifting his head off Ortanos' shaft Evander looked back over his shoulder and nodded smiling lazily, yelping as Ortanos gently eased two spit slicked fingers into the waiting hole scissoring them slowly. Evander arched wildly, pressing his backside back on the general's hand whispering, "Oh gods! Master please…I don't any more. Please, please... Let me ride you."

Ortanos swirled his fingers around slowly hearing Evander whimper. "Very well, you may ride little one," he groaned as Evander lifted up off his body and turned to face him. Ortanos smirked seeing the swollen parted lips glossed in saliva of his lover from the act he had just preformed.

Evander wrapped his hand around Ortanos' shaft angling it upwards has he took his position hovering his entrance over top of it. Ortanos and Evander each took a deep breath as Evander started to impale his body on the cock.

Evander let out a small hiss of pain has the thick shaft split him open with a slight burning pain. Ortanos however was moaning in pleasure has the warm heat surround him. It was a heat he had craved every night he had been lying alone on the ground.

Evan slid down further and further until he was fully seated his hands holding Ortanos' hips still so that he could adjust before the ride began. Evan let a small mew go as Ortanos fingers wrapped around his waist and his rough calloused thumbs pressed firmly into his servants hip lines.

"Let me know when you are ready," Ortanos smiled up at the man perched on his lap.

"I'm ready," breathed Evander finding it hard to speak. It had been so long since he felt the burning pleasure of being filled by his master it was like the first time all over again.

Ortanos gave a low growl as he slowly pushed up with his hips, Evander's small body rocking with movement. Evander mewed happily and carefully started to move his body, rising and falling in measured thrusts he starts to build a rhythm. Ortanos' hands were still gripping his waist holding him steady as Evander's movements get faster. Within moments he is riding his master with abandon the small frame shaking with the intensity of the coupling.

Ortanos gasped as pain flared through his body, his damaged shoulder protesting at the over use, despite the near passive role he has taken. Hearing his master's gasp, Evander's eyes flew open but Ortanos snarled, "Don't you dare stop!"

Evander bit his lip desperate to protest but knowing it is futile. Instead he changed position, coming on unto his knees driving his hips down with enough force he held the general still, making sure that he did the work and not his injured master. He couldn't keep quite as within moments the chambers was filled with loud yaps and yelps as Evander chased his release, followed closely with a loud roar of delight from his lord and master.

"Gods," breathed Evander covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He went to grip himself to bring on his release but his hand was batted away.

"Not yet it's been too long," Ortanos grunted out as his hips slowed the pace so they both could last.

"But I'm worried someone will find us," Evander moaned has Ortanos' cock moved deep inside him. "We can do this again but I'm just worried, please more."

"Everything is fine, but," Ortanos snapped his hips up. "I will do this for you little one."

Ortanos' hands squeezed Evander's thin hips as he began lifting and dropping the smaller man harder on his shaft. He could feel his shoulder complain at the use but he had missed this and needed this after all the lonely nights he had spent in the camp.

Evander panted and gripped his shaft holding himself tightly hoping he could last just a little longer like Ortanos had wanted. Repeatedly he called Ortanos name as his prostate was thrust against making his body tingling with pleasure.

Evander threw his head back gasping, "Master forgive me I can't last…" and without waiting he exploded into release. Thick strands splashed across Ortanos' chest, stark white against the tanned muscles.

Ortanos watched enthralled as Evander rode out his release, the small slave wracked with an all consuming orgasm that left him breathless. Slumping forward he landed heavily against Ortanos' chest gaping for breath whimpering as the general still dove in deep chasing his own release. Stroking Evander's hair Ortanos rumbled, "Such an intense moment, Little One. When the last time you found physical release?"

Evander barely had the energy to lift his head but he did and staring at his master with half lidded eyes he gasped, "The night before you left I haven't...I..." he took several deep breath then with a slight blush he confessed, "I've not touched what belongs to you. Not had anything since you left..."

His head dropped back onto Ortanos' chest and gave a loud almost pained gasp as Ortanos drove up harder than before. The general amazed touched and humbled by Evander's unwavering loyalty to him.

Evander's moans were intensifying his own pleasure as he drove into the body wanting to flood it with his own release. The small man bounced a little with the force of the thrusts smearing the cum between them.

"Just a little longer," Ortanos grunted out feeling the heat build in his abdomen and race through his thighs. "Gods, that's it," he growled as he came within his servant. Unlike Evander he had indulged in the pleasure of his hand once or twice but not within the last two weeks making his release more forceful. Evander could feel the warm seed fill him and leak out around his master's shaft onto his thighs.

"Stay in me, please," Evan said with labored breath. "I've missed you," Ortanos stayed within him unmoving save for his arms that wrapped around him.

"Do you think you can stay after dawn?" Ortanos looked down at the raven hair he knew the answer.

"No I have things to tend to but I can wake you before I go," Evander smiled.

"Please," Ortanos slid out of Evander both men groaning. "Sorry, but I grow tired and I want to do this," he placed two fingers into the abused hole scooping out his release. Once the fingers were thoroughly coated he brought them to Evander who greedily cleaned them.

"All clean, rest now I'll keep my promise and wake you before dawn," Evander yawn while pulling a blanket over them.

"Rest well little one," Ortanos held him and rolled them to spoon facing the window that looked out at the city.

It was the third crow of the cock that finally stirred Evander from his slumber. Stretching he rolled over and smiled. He felt honoured and privileged to see the great Ortanos so relaxed and unguarded. Reaching over he stroked his master's face murmuring, "My lord...Ortanos...wake up." The general gave a soft snuffle frowning slightly but made no sigh of waking up. Smiling Evander leant over and pressing his lips to his master's mouth he pulled back calling softly, "My lord I must leave. Please wake up."

A low growl filled the room and lifting his arm over his eyes Ortanos growled, "Too early."

"Only for you, my lord," teased Evander, "not for those us who run your house."

Ortanos sighed then lowering his arm he smiled and stroking Evander's neck and shoulder he murmured, "Will you attend me privately?"

"That depends on my duties and how much trouble your men have caused to the household," chuckled Evander catching his master's hand and kissing the fingers. Ortanos smiled lazily and as Evan slid out of bed dressing quickly Ortanos stretched out groaning as his shoulder protested at the movement. Evander frowned then resting one knee on the bed he leant down murmuring, "I can be spared to bring you breakfast privately or will you be eating with Lord Rhodes?"

Ortanos frowned his eyes showing sadness to Evander. "You know what I truly want but you know what I must do," Ortanos leaned up stealing a kiss. "I will eat with Rhodes we will having things to discuss about the captive and such."

"Of course," Evander knew he should go but Ortanos was stroked his cheek and it was very hard to leave that touch.

"Before you go," the general sat up the blanket that had concealed his nudity slipping away. "This afternoon meet me at the stable."

"Why?" Evander gazed down at the bronze thighs and the thick shaft that rested between them.

"I need to teach you how to ride properly in case of an emergency," he grinned looking at the curiosity in Evander's brown eyes.

"But I know how to….," he was quieted by a rough kiss Ortanos pull him down on top of him.

"Don't question me, little one," Ortanos grinned. "It will be a ride you won't forget."

Evander whimper as he lifted up off the warm body lounging on the bed. "I must go, you will give me our signal so I know when its time to meet?"

"Of course," Ortanos smiled while Evander gave a final nodded and left the bed chambers.

Just as Evander started to close the door, Ortanos called, "Evander! That new slave. Has he been assigned yet?"

"No, my Lord," called Evander poking his head back into the chamber, "I had assumed he was for general work."

"No," mused Ortanos. He smiled slowly and locking eyes with Evander, he rumbled, "Have him trained as Lord Rhodes' personal servant. Lord Rhodes has earned such an honour. I am entrusting his training to you."

"Yes my lord," replied Evan with a soft bow of the head.

As he closed the door he sighed softly. His heart was torn between joy at his master's return and pain at having to leave his side so soon. But having been given a special project he knew he would have little time to wallow in such thoughts. Taking a deep breath he schooled his face into a natural expression and hurried to the kitchens. It was already alive with the sound of the cooks preparing the first meal of the day. He spent a good few minutes discussing the plans for the day with the head cook ensuring that meals were planned and prepared for all the elite forces. Finally satisfied that the household was taken care off, Evander left and headed to the slave quarters determined to go and find Mateo. He was looking forward to informing the new slave of his new role within the Ortanos household. He had a good feeling about the small man and found himself wondering absently if Mateo would someday fulfil the role in the same way he served his master.


	5. The first move

Evander walked quickly down the hallway wondering where he would find Mateo. Turning the corner towards the main house he walked straight into him.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me," the new slave knelt on the floor.

"It's just me stand up its ok," Evander smiled before helping Mateo to his feet. "Now you shouldn't be in these hallways unless Lord Ortanos summons you or requests something."

"The captain was wondering where you were," Mateo bit his lip. "I said I saw you in the garden and would come get you."

"I was never in the garden," Evander looked at Mateo in the eye.

"I know," Mateo swallowed. "I was worried when I went to find you this morning and it looked like your bed had not been slept in. I knew you were attending to the lord last night and figure he might have done something."

"I see," Evander did not understand why the new servant would think Ortanos would harm him. "We will say I was in the garden."

"Did he hurt you?" Mateo asked not seeing any marks on Evander save a small bruise on his neck.

"Of course not," Evander smiled. "He's not like that."

"Then what is that mark on your neck?" Mateo pointed.

Evander frowned and reaching up touched his neck. He had to fight to keep the smile off his face as he remember Ortanos sucking his neck kissing him so roughly it had made him groan in pained pleasure.

"Its nothing," he lied smiling warmly at Mateo. Shaking his head he turned on his heel ordering, "Come on. Lord Ortanos has assigned a very special role to you."

"A special role?" stammered Mateo gulping audibly.

Evan glanced over frowning. He'd never seen anyone so nervous and scared and it bothered him. Mateo seemed to be convinced his lord and master meant to harm him in some way and that couldn't be further from the truth. Slowing to a halt Evander asked softly, "Why are you afraid?"

Mateo bit his lower lip then mumbled, "I heard you screaming last night. I heard...I…"

Evander's frown deepened and stepping closer he asked, "I wasn't screaming and even if I was I…what were you doing out of the quarters?"

Mateo seem to sag a little and looking up at Evander he murmured, "I was scared and I...you've been so kind to me I...I was coming to find you to..."

Evander sighed and stepping closer he just drew the scared salve into his arms soothing, "Mateo please stop being afraid. Lord Ortanos is not like other masters. He doesn't beat us, he doesn't punish without reason and just cause." He pulled back adding firmly, "But even so you must not wander these halls alone at night. While our master would never take advantage, others, especially important guests, will not be so benevolent…" he let the warning hang in the air before pulling back completely ordering, "No stop being foolish, trust your master and follow me."

"Where are we going?" asked Mateo nervously as they set off again.

"To attend Lord Rhodes," smiled Evander adding, "Lord Ortanos has decreed you are to be his personal slave."

Mateo stood frozen scared of whoever this Lord Rhodes was. Evander picked up on the fear and hugged the young slave. "A personal slave? What does that mean?"

"It's similar to what I do for Lord Ortanos," Evander wanted to say the same but that wasn't the truth. Lord Rhodes might only use him has a servant and not a sexual partner or even further than a sexual partner a lover.

"What exactly do you do for the Lord? I mean when he was away I saw you do a lot of organization duties for the house hold," Mateo followed has Evan began listing his tasks.

"When Ortanos is home I tend to his needs, I bring scrolls for his meetings, I prep his bath, meals, I deal with many matters that he feels only I can be trusted with and I run the house," Evander nods.

"Those sound like the duties of a wife," Mateo responded as the near the kitchen.

"Well his Lordship doesn't have one of those now does he," Evander was bitter of the thought of Ortanos ever taking a wife even though of the vows his lover had made to him when the time came.

"You sound like you don't want him to get married," Mateo questioned.

Evander stopped and fixing Mateo with a firm glare he hissed, "We don't have opinions on the lives of our masters! Whether my lord is married or not I serve him with every ounce of my being. And if the day comes when my master takes a wife I will serve her just as loyally." He gave an angry little sniff then turning sharply he ordered, "We are late. Come it would not do to keep your new Lord waiting on your first morning of service."

Mateo – thoroughly reprimanded hurried behind Evander trying very hard to stop his hands shaking as they drew closer to the main villa and the rooms occupied by his new lord.

Evander paused outside Lord Rhodes' chamber. Glancing at Mateo he gave a huff before snapping, "Straighten your tunic. You must never appear less than immaculate before your Lord."

Mateo nodded brushing his tunic straight. Once satisfied he would do, Evander knocked on the door waited to the count of ten then entered.

The room was flooded with the morning sun and Lord Rhodes was already up. He was sitting at the table, stark naked, his legs resting on the spare chair as he stared out over the city, idly playing with his dagger. As the door open he smiled as Evander entered. The smile grew slightly and cocking his head, he called warmly, "Evander and a friend. Who's your companion, Little one?"

Evander frowned at the use of the familiar pet name and bowing low he replied softly, "My Lord Ortanos instructed me to provide you with a personal slave My lord."

"Really?" asked Rhodes smiling brightly, "I'm honoured." Lowering his legs he set the dagger on the table and turning to face the two salves he instructed, "Well -bring him closer, Little One. I can't see him all the way over there. How can I tell what sort of slave I have been granted from all the way over there?"

Evander wanted to scold Rhodes for calling him the pet name Ortanos gave him. Rhodes was the only person that knew about his relationship with the general because they all had been friends since childhood.

"Go see him," Evander patted Mateo on the back. Maeto walked over to Rhodes intimated by his lack of clothing and try very hard to keep his eyes up.

"What is your name?" Rhodes began studying the slave.

"M, m, Mateo, sir," he stammered has Rhodes took his hand.

"Don't be scared. I'm very much like Ortanos I won't hurt you," Rhodes stood up and circled.

"He was only purchased a few days ago Lord Rhodes he does not know the kindness of Lord Ortanos or the ways of his home," Evander smiled shaking his head that the nervous servant.

"Ah I see," Rhodes looked at Evander smiling. "You'll help him out with learning correct?"

"Of course," Evander could see this relaxed Mateo greatly.

"Good now leave me with him I want to have a proper introduction with him," Rhodes grinned.

"Before you do may I speak with you briefly in the hall way," Evander requested. Mateo was surprised at how Evander acted like he was an equal to Rhodes and how the other man seemed not to mind.

"We will be back," Rhodes grabbed a cloth to wrap around his waist and stepped into the hall with Evander. "What is it?"

"Do not tell him anything of mine and Ortanos relationship," Evander looked Rhodes in the eye. "I know rumors float in this house hold but that rumor should never be confirmed, please."

"My lips are sealed I would never betray Ortanos," Rhodes ruffled Evander's hair. "Now let me see if I can get that boy to relax," Rhodes returned to the room leave Evander alone.

Evander paused a moment staring at the door. For all his talk he knew Rhodes was an honourable man and he knew too that the young Lord practically worshiped Ortanos. Smiling softly to himself he wondered just how the young Lord would attempt to sooth the nervous Mateo. He was still chuckling to himself as he made his way back to his own Lord's chamber. Knocking Evander slipped in bowing low as he saw his lord already in conference with his Capitan of the guard.

Looking up Ortanos nodded curtly but continued his hushed conversation with the Capitan.

Evander walked closer, pausing beside his Lord's chair head bowed waiting for the next command.

"Has there been any reaction?" asked Ortanos leaning back in the chair.

"None My lord it is as if he is not there. He's not reacted to any of our…" the Captain flicked his glance towards Evander before continuing, "…normal methods of questioning."

"That is not what I want to hear," growled Ortanos. He let out a slow, breath then a slow almost menacing smile crept over his face. Glancing at the small frame standing beside him he murmured, "Maybe we've been asking the wrong questions."

Not waiting to explain he got to his feet, ordering, "Captain with me." He strode towards the door. Yanking the door open he paused then glancing back he ordered, "Evander you too."

"Sir where are we going?" requested the Captain.

"To see the captive," Ortanos words made Evander shiver with fear.

"Lord Ortanos, am I required for this?" Evander knew a slave asking such a defiant question to their lord would receive a swift hard slap but he wasn't any slave and Ortanos was not just any master.

"Yes I require you," Ortanos growled but Evander understood that he was just making sure the captain bought the act.

They walked through the house servants ducking out of the way of them until they stepped outside. The trio walked to the cave dungeon where the barbarian was being held prisoner. Evander wanted nothing more to cling to Ortanos as they walked down into the cave that had been sculpted into a more of a dungeon like hole. Soon they all stood before the captive warrior who glared at them with bright blue eyes.

"Lord Ortanos nothing we try gets him to speak. He barely grunts in pain," explained the guard Captain.

"Do you have a name?" Ortanos looked at the man and received no response. "How rude of me allow me to tell you mine. I am Ortanos, you are my prisoner and are held captive on my estate. This is Evander he will bring you food if you give me your name."

The captive glared at him but made no sound. Ortanos simply stepped closer and holding the barbarian's gaze he growled, "It is your choice. I do not as rule torture prisoners but if you refuse to comply. Then you will starve."

The barbarian didn't react.

Evander watched him closely. There was something about the prisoner that made Evander curious. His eyes fascinated Evander and without thinking he edged closer wanting to get a better look. Ortanos caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He also saw the flash of surprise and interest spark in the captive's eyes. Fighting to control his smirk Ortanos reached out and drawing Evander closer he looked back at the captive and rumbled, "This is the one who will bring you your food. It will be the same food as I eat. It will not be touched by anyone, it will be safe. You can trust him even if you do not trust me. Now tell me. Your. Name."

The barbarian looked at Evander. The crystal blue eyes roaming over Evander's features. Evander could feel himself blush and he was fighting hard not simply turn around and bury his face in Ortanos' chest but he stood his ground knowing that was what his master wanted. But there was something about the gaze that made him stare back, something that made him want to reach out and touch the bound captive as well. Frowning he glanced at his Lord but realised the grey eyes were fixed not him but on the captive.

The tension in the cave was tangible. After several minutes of silence the Capitan sigh calling, "It's been this way ever since he arrived, My lord. I swear he is..." Ortanos held a hand up silencing the Captain, with a glare at he captive he gave a sigh then said, "Fine, if I must sully my mouth with that damn language -I will." he drew in a deep breath and in broken barbarian dialect he repeated the order. The Captive eyes burst wide with surprise but he still didn't' reply.

After waiting another minute Ortanos started to turn pulling Evander with him only for a harsh rough whisper to fill the chamber, a whisper that said but one word – "Cena"

"Well, well," Ortanos turned. "Captain leave us for a moment," he waved the guard away leaving just himself and Evander with the captive warrior. "You can speak Rhodes was right," Ortanos got down and looked in his eye.

"His voice sounded hoarse he probably needs water," Evander stood well behind Ortanos.

"You're right little one," the general looked into the warriors blue eyes. "I won't ask you to speak just nod at my question. Do you speak or understand my language?" Ortanos un-bent his legs going to his full height and watched. Slowly the man named Cena nodded. "You've earned your water and a meal. Evander go fetch it for him."

"Yes my lord," Evander quickly made his exit.

"I'm not a bad man," Ortanos looked at the barbarian. "I don't think your one either by your eyes," he paced in front of the prisoner. "Yes you committed crimes against my people, those I swear to protect but," he stopped meeting Cena's stare seeing the understanding in it. "What you were doing was probably for the same reason. I hope once you've seen I'm not your enemy we can talk."

Evander returned with water and a plate of food. Ortanos sampled the food making sure it was the quality he received. "Shall I feed him?" Evander was nervous.

"Yes. I will stand watch this first time then next time you will need to come alone," Ortanos spoke firmly knowing the plan in his mind would work.

Evander glanced at Ortanos biting back the objection burning his throat. Taking a deep breath he carried the plate towards the chained captive. Cena lifted his head slowly intense blue eyes settling on Evander. Frowning at the inspection Evander gnawed on his bottom lip

"Some time today, Evander!" growled Ortanos growling weary of waiting for his slave to start feeding the captive.

"Yes my lord," stammered Evander.

He reached down and picking a small piece of meat he folded it up and held it out for the captive to take. The captive grunted slightly the effort of stretching down straining his beaten body. Realising he needed to get closer Evander closed the gap between them standing so close he could feel the heart rolling off he near naked body. He knew he was starting to blush and pointedly avoiding the piercing eyes Evander offered the meat again. This time Cena managed to take it his lips brushing against Evander's fingers as he took the morsel. Evander flicked a look at him before looking away.

From the side Ortanos watched with interest as Evander continued to feed the captive. Tilting his head he narrowed his eyes watching the way Cena caught Evander's fingers with each mouth. There was something about the blush on Evander's face that made Ortanos smile and as he watched the feeding continue an idea was slowly forming in his head, a dangerous idea that just might hold the key to future peace.


	6. A plan emerges

Ortanos watched on figuring out all the bits of his plan on how to get more information out of the barbarian. Evander was nearing the end of the food he had on the plate. He would give Cena a few morsels then a drink from a goblet filled with water.

"It's gone," Evander showed the man the plate. "Do you want this?" he nervously held the cup to Cena offering the last bit of water. Cena nodded and pulled on his chains to get closer.

Ortanos smirked enjoy the sight of Evander kneeling pressing the goblet to the captive warrior's lips. When Cena had finished the water Evander quickly collected the plate and cup and took his place at Ortanos' side.

"He will be back later with more for you to eat," Ortanos looked at the warrior. "If you harm him even a little you will starve," Ortanos looked down at Evander. "Let's go," Ortanos began on his way out Evander following. Both men could feel the prisoner's eyes on them.

"I don't want to feed him again," Evander whispered as they walked towards the exit.

"I need you to," Ortanos looked around to see if anyone was near. "Little one you're the only one I can trust to get information from him."

"But I don't like him," murmured Evander, hating how pathetic he must sound to the brave General, "Please. He scares me."

"I know," sighed Ortanos pausing to look at the small man beside him, wishing they were in private so he could embrace him he stepped closer and rumbled, "I do not believe he will hurt you. I need you to do this. If not for the good for of the state then for me, personally. And for Lord Rhodes."

"Lord Rhodes?" asked Evander frowning, "What does the young Lord have to do with this."

Ortanos sighed again he really hadn't wanted to add pressure to Evander but he knew the loyal slave had to know what they were fighting for.

"Lord Hunter gave me a month to get the information from the prisoner. Rhodes claimed he had heard the barbarian speak. If I fail, if we fail the captive will executed and Lord Rhodes imprisoned as a traitor."

"No!" exclaimed Evander, "No, Lord Rhodes is no traitor. No... no he…" He looked away then griping the empty plate he looked at his master and promised, "I will do everything I can to gain his trust I will tell everything that happens in that cave."

"I know you will," assured Ortanos. "That's why I've entrusted this mission to you because there is no one in the world I trust more than you…" he paused and taking a quick look around he reached up and caressed Evander's neck adding softly, "My precious Little One."

Evander nodded and they left the cave. "I need to go tend to dinner and such," Evander walked away from Ortanos mulling in his head what he was tasked with. He had to do it, there was no option Lord Rhodes life was at stake and it could mean something bad for Ortanos also. And he knew he would never willingly allow anything to happen to his Lord not when it was within his power to prevent.

Ortanos walked to the guard and left instructions that only himself and Evander were allowed down with the prisoner. Then he head to find Lord Rhodes to discuss what had happened with the man named Cena.

Walking towards Rhodes' quarters he heard faint noises. Opening the door to enter he saw Rhodes laying on his bed with the new servant assigned to him giving a massage. A nervous massage.

"Maeto," Ortanos spoke the slave's name starling him. "Go help Evander. I need to speak to Rhodes alone."

Maeto trembled but was relived and made a hasty exit out of the room. "Spoiling my fun," Rhodes sat up the evidence of his enjoyment of the massage resting against his thigh.

"You can't just force him into sexual activities with you," Ortanos looked at his young cocky protégé. "You need to earn his trust and loyalty first."

"Like you and Evander," Rhodes chuckled.

"No, we are different," Ortanos glared.

"Yeah right," chuckled Rhodes not seeing the expression on Ortanos' face, "When did you first fuck that little slave? He was about twelve, wasn't he? I know he was tiny, mind you he's always been…" his voice exploded into surprised yelp as Ortanos slapped him.

Rubbing his face where Ortanos had slapped him, he bowed his head fighting hard not to whimper as Ortanos got in his space the feared general growling, "Do not think that by being named my eromenos means I will not break you for insubordination."

"I apologise," murmured Rhodes meaning every syllable, keeping his head bowed he added humbly, "I asked my Lord's forgiveness."

"Not given," growled Ortanos.

He grabbed Rhodes' chin forcing the head up. Staring down into the brilliant blue eyes he snarled, "You insult Evander you insult my household you insult me. On your knees –dog!"

Rhodes obeyed instantly. His hands atomically going behind his head. He kept his eyes lowered knowing he had angered his lord, knowing if he got away without a lashing he would consider himself more than fortunate.

Ortanos circled his kneeling eromenos then lacing his hand in Rhodes' hair he yanked his head up growling, "You have a wild mouth, Boy. Do you understand the danger your mouth has ready got you? Lord Hunter is not bluffing. He wills imprison you if I can't get the information we need from captive. You will be broken and there will be nothing I can do to save you. "

He let go forcing Rhodes forward. As the younger man fell forward, just managing to catch himself on his arms, Ortanos sighed and tilting his head back he sighed wearily huffing, "I swear by the gods Rhodes you are pain in the arse."

He shook his head then rumbled, "Get up. We need to talk about the captive. And about your man management skills," he added with a soft chuckle as he sank into the chair stretching his long legs out in front of him.

As Rhodes regained his feet and turned to look at him, Ortanos raked him with an appreciative glance. Stealing a piece of meat off the platter, he added with a fond smirk, "And put some clothes on. It's too distracting to try and talk politics with you while I'm staring at your rampant cock."

Rhodes gathered his garments dressing quickly, feeling Ortanos eyes on him. Once fully dressed he sat on the bed so that he faced his commanding officer. "So I'm guessing he hasn't spoke yet."

"Quite the opposite," Ortanos said with a smirk. "He said his name."

'Really anything else?" Rhodes lend forward resting his arms on his knees.

"No but consider their culture getting a name after only two days is a great deal of progress," Ortanos replied trying to decide if to tell his eromenos his plan.

"Yes but who says he'll tell us anything of value?" Rhodes huffed.

"No one but we need more than just proof he can talk and understand out language. Hunter will only except something that is of value," Ortanos stretched his arms up. "I know he understands our language I just don't know if he's can talk it. But if he understands a little then maybe, just maybe he can be taught some."

"True but who would teach him? I doubt he was fond of you," Rhodes scoffed.

"He did not hate me I got a feeling of warriors respect from him but…" Ortanos paused.

"But what?" Rhodes could see the hesitation in his general's face.

"He liked Evander feeding him," he stood from the chair. "So I will send him with meals and I figure eventually the prisoner will speak to him, seeing him nothing more than a slave," Ortanos smirked.

Rhodes stared at his commander his face registering something of awe at the man. He gave a low whistle confessing, "It's a dangerous job. Is it wise entrusting it to someone like Evander?"

Ortanos glared at him and Rhodes quickly explaining, "I mean he's not a fighter. He's a household slave. No matter what else he is," he stuttered slightly un-nerved by the way Ortanos had turned to face him, "I'm serious my Lord. I fear for him."

Ortanos nodded slightly confessing, "As do I but it is the only way. Evander is the right man for what I need."

Rhodes nodded. Standing up he crossed over to where Ortanos was standing. With a soft sigh he confessed softly, "Forgive me for earlier?"

Ortanos regarded him then with a soft smile he nodded. Wrapping an arm around the younger man he drew him closer embracing him whispering, "You have the makings of great man. Do not waste your talent of being a bitch and bastard."

Rhodes nodded wrapping his arms around Ortanos' waist. Neither man willing to admit that pleasure they both took from the embrace. As soft knock interrupted them, Rhodes sighed. Without breaking the embrace, he called "Who is it."

"Evander My Lord. I need speak with my Master."

"Enter," sighed Rhodes looking up at Ortanos' who had turned to stare at the door smiling faintly as Evander slipped into the room.

Bowing low Evander, kept his eyes lower ed– a signal this was business and not pleasure – calling formerly, "Forgive me my lord - you have a visitor."

"Who?" huffed Ortanos, not in any mood to be dealing with visitors.

"Lord Hunter."


	7. An unwanted guest

"Rhodes, Evander stay here I will greet our guest," Ortanos strode past his personal attendant and briskly walked down the corridor to the entrance of the house. "Greetings Hunter what do I owe the honour," he gave a bow to the high ranking officer.

"I just spoke with Jericho about the prisoner and your eromenos," Hunter stepped closer to Ortanos. "We discussed the punishment both shall receive if the prisoner does not provide us with the information we seek," Hunter smirked at the younger general, waiting to see his reaction.

"He spoke what I believe to be his name earlier," replied Ortanos, standing proud and tall in the face of his former mentor. "He also seems to have an understanding of our language, so he must know enough to give us what we want."

"Really now, what was the spoken word?" Hunter looked into the grey blue eyes seeing the strong look of truth in them.

"Cena," Ortanos gave a smug smile knowing that name was nothing like a name around the city.

"It does sound like a name," Hunter turned and walked towards a wall adorned with a mirror. "Now get him to say something useful," Hunter glared at his own reflection.

"I have already set that plan in motion general," Ortanos crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really?" asked Hunter looking at Ortanos via the mirror, "And what is the plan?"

"To get him to talk," replied Ortanos simply. He wasn't prepared to say how and he certainly wasn't about to name his secret weapon, namely Evander.

Hunter gave a low chuckle and turning back round he raked his former Eromenos with a fond look. Nodding he sighed and called, "You know Jericho is hoping you fail. He doesn't like you."

"I am well aware of Lord Jericho's feelings towards me and my household," growled Ortanos.

Hunter nodded understanding exactly what Ortanos was meaning. It was well known among the elite inner circle that Jericho wanted Ortanos' small slave. He had made several advances towards Evander normally during feasts, all of which Ortanos had managed to defuse. He had even made the unheard of move of offering to buy Evander. An offer that had so infuriated Ortanos it had taken Hunter, Agaeos and Rhodes to restrain him.

With a growling smirk Hunter crossed back over and asked softly, "Speaking of your household – do I not get offered a drink?"

"My apologies where are my manners," Ortanos clapped his hands together loudly and Maeto came scurrying into the room. "Bring some wine to the main room," Ortanos motioned to the left where the room where he was going to take Hunter to sit was.

"Yes, my lord," Maeto nodded and turn moving quickly towards the kitchen which led to the wine cellar.

"Shall we sit in here," Ortanos gestured to the older general. "The sunlight is perfect at this time of day in here," the two men entered the room. Ortanos stood until Hunter selected his chair and was seats. He glided across the room and sat opposite of him.

"Where is your troublesome eromenos?" Hunter asked smugly seeing the flash of worry in the younger general's face.

"He was in his quarters not long ago I gave him the day having served me well in battle," Ortanos relax slightly but kept his guard he knew the older man too well.

"I didn't think I taught you to be so kind to your men," Hunter laughed jokingly knowing they had a similar attitude towards things only he was hard because of his years on the younger general.

"We handle things differently sometimes," Ortanos looked into the brown eyes of his mentor.

"If the others had not..." began Hunter but Ortanos raised his hand up definitely quieting Hunter.

"I know. You had no choice around him because he would go to Jericho and give him fuel to attack my household," Ortanos lowered his head and hand.

"Here is your wine," a platter containing the pitch of wine, cheese and other items was set between them. Looking up both men were surprised to see it was not Maeto bring the food but Evander.

Ortanos frowned glaring at his personal slave. He had ordered Evander to remain with Rhodes. He was never comfortable allowing Evander near the elite inner circle. Too many times he had heard murmurings – even from his trusted former mentor - about what they would do if Evander was theirs and every time he heard the whispered conversations it made Ortanos' blood boil. As Evander filled Lord Hunter's goblet the most senior general looked over at his former protégé and asked, "Is something wrong? You seem agitated."

"Nothing," growled Ortanos glaring at Evander who was now filling his goblet. As Evander went to withdraw Ortanos' hand lashed out grabbing his wrist. Stifling his yelp of surprise Evander kept his head bowed – the perfect image of a salve and awaited his master's ordered.

"Where is Maeto?"

"Lord Rhodes instructed him to attend to some private business," replied Evander trying to keep his voice natural knowing that the message would annoy his master, "He ordered me to come and attend you, My Lord."

Ortanos frowned asking "What private business?"

"He didn't share that information with me, my Lord," he finally looked up and not caring that Lord Hunter was still there he added meaningfully, "All I know is that he ordered Maeto to attend him in his private chambers and then locked the door."

"I see," Ortanos growled realizing Rhodes had learned nothing from their conversation earlier and was quickly resenting giving him such a precious gift.

"I will return to the kitchen now," Evander bowed and stepped away.

"No stay," Hunter. "I don't mind your presence."

"Kneel Evander," Ortanos looked at his secret love with a nod.

"Here," Hunter tossed a pillow that had been in the chair he was sitting in at Ortanos. "No need for his knees to get sore right," the older general gave a smug look while Ortanos hand the pillow to his servant.

"I suppose," he agreed completely aware that Hunter understood the sexual overtones at the gesture. Evan settled at Ortanos side on the pillow wanting to look up at his Lord but kept his head bowed.

"Agaeos has taken a group of men to the south where we originally encountered the barbarians," Hunter took a sip of his wine.

"For what purpose?" Ortanos swirled his drink in his glass.

"He believe he can track were they came from so we can invade them first," Hunter selected a piece of cheese from the serving tray.

"You don't want to invade that quickly?" Ortanos could see the older general had a plan.

"If he finds them it lessens your time to save your Eromenos," he explained. "Also I want you to succeed because they are strong warriors an allegiance would serve us far better I believe."

Ortanos nodded. He knew Hunter was right having the barbarians as allies would serve them far better than having them as enemies. Taking a sip of his wine he didn't realise his hand was so close to Evander's hair and as his fingers flexed on the arm of the chair he absently brushed the dark strands of Evander's hair. Hunter raised his goblet hiding his smile. Taking a long sip he asked, "How long until you can get useful information from your captive?"

"A few days at least. I've only just start on him it's going to take time but I believe with all my heart I can get the information."

"See that you do," replied Hunter his voice echoing with both warning and menace, "Because if you fail more than two lives will be affected."

Ortanos nodded then as he toyed with a piece of meat from the platter he asked conversationally, "How is the Lady Psephanie?"

"She's well," grinned Hunter his face softening as he spoke of his wife, "She's close to her time."

"I hope the gods honour you with a son," replied Ortanos toasting his former mentor with his goblet

"As do I" sighed Hunter. He paused then flicking Ortanos with a knowing look he murmured, "Speaking of wives..."

"Don't!" snapped Ortanos fighting the instinct to reach over and sooth Evander, who's shoulders had tensed at the suggestion.

"You're not getting any younger," drawled Hunter, "Your line needs an heir even if it is female. You need to take a wife, Ortanos. Your enemies will use your lack of a wife and heirs against you. Do not give them fuel for their fire."

"I know but it is not something I wish to think of right now," Ortanos glare out the window.

"We my wife," Hunter said wife that implied that she was just a false wife use to produce an heir and that love wasn't a real part of the equation. "Has a sister she knows a bit of how my relationship with my wife works she is only a little younger than you. Perhaps I should introduce you?"

"Bring her to the next feast I will introduce myself to her," Ortanos continued looking unimpressed. On the floor Evander felt sad about the discussion however seeing his master's expression let him know that no woman would take his place.

"Very well," Hunter drank more of his wine. "You know there will be a feast at my estate in two days that I wish you attend."

"I apologize it slipped my mind but I will attend," Ortanos looked at the older general taking his glass and drinking.

"Excellent," Hunter smirked leaning back in his seat. "If we require extra servants may you spare a few. Yours are all honest and loyal I actually trust them more than mine," he looked down at Evander making the servant nervous. "Especially him."

Ortanos stared at Hunter then rumbled stiffly, "You have an estate that dwarfs mine. Why on earth would you want some of my slaves to serve at your feast?" Ortanos knew why. He wasn't blind to the way Hunter was regarding Evander and it made his blood boil. Balling his fists he added, "However I am sure I can spare a few of my general slaves if you need them."

Hunter smiled and taking a sip of wine he drawled, "I think it's so much better when lord are served by their own trusted slaves. Save so many arguments over possible attempts on each other lives."

Ortanos gave a little huff of annoyance but knew he couldn't refuse. He nodded agreeing, "Of course. I am assuming then that the others will have their own slaves there as well?"

"Of course," agreed Hunter. He leant forward and sliding a finger under Evander's chin, he force the smaller man to look up asking with a sickly sweet smile, "You would have no objection to servicing your lord at any feast would you….Little one?"

Ortanos gripped the edge of his chair. He had never wanted to strike someone as much as he wanted to hit Hunter but he couldn't'. He knew if he reacted to the older lord's treatment of his slave he risked exposing his deepest secret. So instead he sat there watching as his former mentor physically intimidated Evander unable to save the man he loved and unable to protect him as hunter ran his eyes in a disturbingly lecherous way.

"Of course not sir," Evander bowed his head.

"So obedient," Hunter stood. "Well I must leave. I will make sure you are properly introduced to my wife's sister at the feast until then," Hunter smiled.

"Until then," Ortanos stood and walked with Evander as they escorted the older general out of the house. He had never been so delighted to get he mentor out of him homestead.


	8. Confirmation of affection

The hallway was quiet then bowing his head Evander murmured, "I should check on the other servants," he turned and started to walk away.

"No, they will be fine," Ortanos grabbed him by the wrist. "I need to see you in my chambers right now," Ortanos locked his grey blue eyes into the sad brown ones. "Come."

"As you wish," Evander followed his lord. As they passed by Lord Rhodes' chambers they heard very distinct sounds.

"I will need to speak with him again and you will need to check on that young slave later," Ortanos glared at the door. They continued on, Ortanos' mood even more sour than before, not only from the conversation with Hunter but now with Rhodes' continued show of disrespect on what they had spoken about.

Evander closed the door to Ortanos' chamber and locked it. "Ortanos I don't think I will be able to please you right now."

"Hush, it's not about pleasing me," Ortanos walked to Evander and smiled. "Its about me showing you that no one will ever replace you," the general scooped the small man up into his arms. "I'm going to please you Evander."

"My lord!" squeaked Evander surprised when Ortanos carried him towards the large bed.

He started squirming trying to escape but Ortanos just tightened his grip ordering, "Peace Little One!"

Setting Evander on his feet Ortanos caressed his neck rumbling, "You have nothing fear. I told you no wife will ever replace you in my affection and I will protect you at the feast. Hunter is right it is best if we are served by our own."

"Lord Jericho will be there, won't he?" breathed Evander turning his face away not wanting to show his fear to his master. He would never tell his maser but he was terrified of the other lord. Too many times he had felt Jericho's' hands roaming over his body, stealing touches and whispering the hissed promises that fuelled Evander's nightmares.

"Yes. As will Agaeos be," replied Ortanos wrapping his arms around his small salve, "But they will not touch you," he tilted Evander's face up promising, "I will not let allow that to happen."

"You cannot be everywhere at the feast," sighed Evander offering a sad smile,

"Evander…" growled Ortanos growing frustrated but then before Evander could speak again he simply bowed his head claiming his lover's mouth. Silencing him the only way he knew how with a deep ravishing kiss that left them both breathless.

Evander couldn't help but relax into the kiss. His eyes fluttered shut when Ortanos' fingers caressed the side of his face. Feeling the older man's tongue sweep over his lips he parted them allowing access. The wet appendage moved against his slow and lovingly. Evander raised his arms touching the injured shoulder to see how hurt it still was.

"It's fine," Ortanos pulled up from the kiss. "Stop worrying over everything. Everything will be alright," he brushed his thumb over Evander's lower lip. "I'll protect you, and I'll love you," he slid down to kiss at Evander's neck as he untied the belt around Evander's middle.

Evander knew they shouldn't be doing this right now he had chores to attend and he knew Ortanos had a ride scheduled because of his morning request to meet at the stables. "What about your ride, I was supposed to prep your horse in the stables?"

"Little One," Ortanos smirked. "That wasn't why I wanted you to meet me there."

"Oh," Evander blush as Ortanos gave him another kiss.

"We are wearing far too many garments," the general leaned back and reached for the hem of Evander's tunic. "Time for this to go."

Evander bit his lower lip trying not to whimper as his Lord stripped the tunic off him. Staring up into the stormy grey eyes Evander smiled softly giggling as Ortanos stroked the side of his hip.

"My Little One," breathed Ortanos as he gently pushed Evander back.

Evander obeyed the gentle touch backing up until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Blinking in surprise Evander yelped as Ortanos gently pressed on his shoulder making the smaller man sink onto the bed. Ortanos followed bending his knees so he ended up kneeling between the spread legs of his favoured slave. Running his hands along Evander's firm thighs he looked up and rumbled," You still doubt your place in my heart?"

Evander opened his mouth to reply but Ortanos cut him off murmuring, "Then I must show you how much you mean to me, Little One"

And before Evander could even think the great general leant forward and closed his mouth around the tip of his shaft worshiping the head with his mouth. Evander couldn't stop the groan of desire escaping his lips. During all their years together Ortanos had never touched him that way. Nor had Evander ever expected him to. Ortanos was his lord, a freeman and leader of the people, there was no way he should bend his knees and perform the service of a slave. Closing his eyes Evander let his head fall back trying so hard not to buck his hips trying hard not to react as his lord and master tentatively sucked his shaft.

Ortanos looked up and saw the relaxed smile on Evander's face. Opening his mouth a little he let his tongue peek out to lick the warm shaft. Rubbing circles on the young man's hips, he slid his hands down this firm thighs touching his knees before bringing them up along the insides spreading the legs wider.

"Ortanos you don't have to do this," Evander moaned not wanting it to stop but knowing his lord should not be doing this for him.

"No I don't but I want to," the general rose off the tip. "We are equal when there are no eyes to see us," he kissed from the base of the cock up to the tip. "No one to judge us but the gods and I fear no gods," Ortanos growl letting his tongue go over the tip collection the pre cum gathering.

"My lord," Evander gasped.

"No, don't say that. Call me what you really want to call me," Ortanos let his mouth hover over the wet shaft before him.

"My love," Evander whispered as Ortanos took all of him down bobbing up and down. Swallowing so he could open his throat more to accept all of his lover.

Evan whimpered as Ortanos worshiped his shaft. With one hand clutching the sheet Evander's other hand curled around Ortanos bicep clinging to his lord and lover as if it was the only thing keeping him from flying away. After a short time Evander felt his release building and giving a startled yelp he started to panic trying to get free but Ortanos just looked up and without stopping the gentle loving he tightened his hand pushing Evander's hips down holding him in place as the small man suddenly exploded in his mouth.

"Forgive me…" murmured Evander blushing deeply at the thought he had stained his master's mouth.

Licking his Ortanos slowly pulled back. Smiling faintly he absently drew circles on Evander's thighs his face wearing a thoughtful expression. As Evander looked at him from under thick lashes, Ortanos rumbled, "Nothing to forgive. You gave yourself to me and for that…" he slowly got to his feet. Loaming over the smaller man his expression morphed into that of a predator and it was a look Evander knew and adored because he knew what was coming. "…you should be rewarded."

As Evander grinned at him Ortanos asked indulgently, "Tell me Little One – how should I reward you?"

"If you wish to reward me I long to feel your warm body on mine," Evander stroked the muscular arm of his lord.

"Such a simple request there must be more to it," Ortanos started lowering his body down on top of his lover.

"While you take me," Evander lifted his leg rubbing his foot along Ortanos leg.

"Gladly," the general purred before kissing Evander's mouth. The young servant could taste himself in his lords mouth mixed with the saliva it was a unique flavor. Evander moved his left leg out and wrapped his right around Ortanos' strong back the older man angling his hips down so his cock brushed Evander's balls on its way to his entrance.

"The oil my lord?" Evander asked knowing how much it would hurt for his lover to take him like this. Ortanos nodded and reached up for a pitcher that was keep by the bed that was filled with sweet smelling oil. Ortanos slid his fingers into vase slicking his fingers, Evander help move the container back to the table by the bed so that it wouldn't slip out of the generals slick fingers.

Ortanos reached down his fingers brushing over Evander's entrance. With a soft smile he bent down claiming Evander's mouth just as he pressed his fingers inside, gently spreading the oil and stretching Evander out. Evander arched up a low groan of pleasure escaping into the kiss. He set his feet flat on the bed, spreading his legs wider giving his lord total access to his body. Feeling Evander shift under him Ortanos couldn't stop himself form smiling. That small movement meant so much to him. The willingness of Evander to give himself to him always affected him because it was an access Ortanos never took for granted.

He pulled back and brushing a kiss over the end of Evander's nose he rumbled, "Still so tight even after all these years."

Evander blushed slightly then reaching up he caressed the side of Ortanos face whispering, "It has only ever known you, my lord, no other man has ever laid claim it."

"Despite so many wanting it," sighed Ortanos. He gave a sad sigh and shifting position he rucked his hips against Evander's exposed groin drawing a low mew of pleasure form the smaller man as he added, "At the feast - be careful."

"I will," promised Evander biting his lower lip as Ortanos shifted into position. Letting his hands fall onto Ortanos' broad shoulders Evander breathed, "Please…."

Ortanos gave a low grunt as he slowly slid into the warm welcoming body.

"Gods," Evander tilted his head back as Ortanos' shaft breached him stretching his body more than the fingers had.

"The ache will pass my little one," the generals grey blue eyes gazed into the brown ones. "My love."

"I know," the small servant panted. Ortanos could feel the walls of Evander relax around the as they should so they would both enjoy this moment.

"I'll wait," the older man spoke and Evander understood what he was waiting for.

"Move slowly," Evander replied. Ortanos lie down fully on Evander so as much skin has possible was touching. Carefully the general pulled his hips back drawing his cock out until only the tip was in. He held that position for a moment until his lover gave him a soft whimper begging for his re-entry. Going back in completely Ortanos started a slow rocking motion that was soothing to both men.

"We need more times like this," Ortanos murmured pressing his lips to Evander's cheek.

"We do. I've missed feeling your body covering mine," Evander sighed his hands running over the large back. Ortanos was still gently rocking his hips but now Evander was pushing back starting to crave more. "Ortanos please, please I beg you."

Ortanos lifted his head and gazing down he slowly pushed his hip in deeper watching the reaction flood Evander's face. He kept a punishing slow rhythm. This wasn't sex it was love and they both knew that no one else would ever see this side of them. Ortanos dropped his head down resting his forehead on Evander's shoulder trying so hard to hold back, wanting to make the slow leisurely love making last as long as possible but Evander's hips were rising to meet him making it harder and harder not to just thrust in and drive into the excruciatingly perfect hole. Feeling a hand in his hair Ortanos lifted his head and found soft chocolate eyes gazing at him.

Smiling Evander gasped, "I won't break. Please…I need you...full power."

Ortanos tilted his head then smiled. Pushing himself up onto his arms so he hovered over the small frame he nodded ordering, "Pull your legs back."

Evander grinned grabbing his calves spreading his legs as wide as possible.

"Ready?" asked Ortanos desperate not to cause Evander one moment of discomfort.

"Do it," breathed Evander his breath taken away as Ortanos drove full force into him. The sudden change from the slow soft rocks to the full force deep thrust made Evander cry out and arching under his lord he let rip with a single stifle cry of delight a cry Ortanos silenced with his mouth drinking down the soft scream of delight as he started to find his true rhythm. A rhythm Evander adored with every fibre of his being.

Ortanos muscles rippled with the power he was using to plough into Evander, the wet slapping noise of skin on skin filling the room. Evader fought to keep his eyes open to watch his lover dominate him sexual but the pleasure was so intense.

"Ortanos," Evander moan tossing his head back. The older man wanting to lick at the sweat drenched neck being offered to him but he did not want to break his stride. The small man arched up digging his nails into the strong back leaving marks as Ortanos struck the sweet spot with in him over and over. "Don't stop."

"I may have to, uh, little one I am close," Ortanos gasped as Evander skillfully clamped his inner muscles around him. "You make it hard to hold on."

"Same to you," Evander dropped a hand from his lovers back grasping his own cock. He began to pump it with the same ferocity as Ortanos' thrust making his stomach fill with that familiar fire of impending release.

Both mean could feel their respective releases growing inside their bodies shuddering wanting the men to let go instead of resisting. "I can't much longer," Ortanos growled his hand clamping on Evander's shoulder.

"Then…don't..." gasped Evan fighting his won internal battle.

"Not before you...this was about you, Little One," gasped Ortanos, "Cum for me, Evander let me see you explode."

"Yes my..." Evander's voice as robbed as he gave way to his natural instinct. Hs release erupted up over his abs splashing onto his chest staining his lord's chest as well.

Ortanos gave a twisted smile as he felt his own release explode from him. He gave a low grunt half of pleasure half pain as his injured shoulder reminded him just how much it was still injured. Fighting to hide the pain from Evander he dropped his head down pressing kiss after biting kiss to Evander's shoulders and neck whispering, "I love you never forget that never forget I love you."

Evander didn't reply. He simply wrapped his arms around Ortanos shoulder and clung on riding out the last waves of ecstasy as they both came down from the intense high the sensuous coupling had given them.

They lay there panting, the sweat that glistened on their bodies slowly drying. Ortanos starting to move pressing small kisses to Evander's neck whisper soft sweet words to his lover. Evander had his eyes closed blushing softly from his lords loving words but still worried about his shoulder which Evander knew had been under a lot of strain during their coupling.

"Ortanos are you alright?" Evander whispered not wanting to break the tranquil aura they had created.

"Its finem don't worry Little One," Ortanos replied slowly pulling his shaft out of his smaller lover. Evander let out a soft sigh as he felt his lovers release drip out of him.

Ortanos reached down between their bodies and scooped up a bit of his release and then collected a bit of Evander's off the smaller man's chest and mixed the two before licking it off his hand. Shift so his lips where hovering over the younger man's Ortanos kissed Evander sharing with him their combined essence.

They kissed slowly groaning into each other's mouth has they tasted each other. They just couldn't stop touching one another, moving their hands to memorize each other as if they would be pulled a part by Ortanos having to leave on another mission at any moment.


	9. Cleanse the Prisoner

An hour later Evander was longing to be back in his lord and master's room, longing to be held and kept safe. Now he was heading back towards the rock cave and the prisoner. Ortanos had left him with a lingering kiss and a hushed order to go check on the captive and to clean any wounds that he found. Evander had been so tempted to find a lesser slave and re-issue the order but knowing how much was riding on the successful outcome of his master's plan he chose to obey the order despite his own fears. As he reached the guards they regarded him a moment then nodded – both all too aware that Evander was not a slave to be messed with.

Stepping into the cavernous area Evander waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before walking into the area properly.

At the far side the barbarian prisoner was slumped in his chains, the short blond hair was disturbingly dirty and even from his distance Evander could smell the injuries that had not been tended properly. Sighing as he set his bowl and bandages down he looked at the prisoner then in as calm a voice as he could manage he said firmly, "I've been instructed to clean your wounds. I need you to stand up."

The captive looked up at him then looked around to see if anyone was with Evander. When he spotted no one he stood up straight and tall. Evander took a deep breath and inched closer trying to see how many wounds there were.

"If I yell loud enough guards will come so don't think you can try anything because my lord isn't with me," Evan warned the man named Cena before spotting a large gash on his rib cage. "I'm going to clean that hold still."

Evander took his clean wet cloth and pressed it to the cut washing away the grim and dried blood. Glancing up he saw the large man was resisting letting out any sound or indication of pain by gritting his teeth much like Ortanos would. "Its only us," soothed Evander, "Strong men are allowed to show pain, there is no shame it in it."

Cena let a few grunts go as the cloth moved back and forth. Evander selected a bandage and used a mixture of herbs to cover and dress the wound. Going back to his bowl to wring out his cloth and to seek out the next injury he looked at the barbarian.

"You know if you could tell me where you a injured this would speed the process up," Evander smiled.

The prisoner regarded him a moment obviously thinking then in a hoarse parched voice he grunted, "Hip."

Evander started at him secretly cheering that the barbarian had chosen to speak. Giving a soft smile he nodded. Dipping his cloth in the bowl of water he bent down examining the prisoner. He gave a little huff of annoyance when he realised the small tunic that covered the barbarians modesty was also covering his injury. Pulling back he looked at the prisoner and mumbled, "I'm going to have to undress you."

The barbarian tilted his head obviously not understanding every word Evander had said. Huffing against and feeling a blush start to colour his face Evander stepped closer. With a determined look he raised his hands and gripped the rough material firmly. Without looking at the prisons Evander slowly undid the fastening and carefully pulled the material away. The prisoner gave a started grunt twisting against his bounds obviously trying to hide himself. Evander gave a nervous chuckle soothing, "Relax I'm not going to hurt you."

The prisoner looked at him fear and uncertainty in the brilliant blue eyes. Suddenly something struck Evander and he stepped back quickly, his hands held up in semi surrender, soothing, "Its okay, no ones going hurt you that way. Certainly not me."

The prisoner stared at him intently, the blue eyes searching Evander's face. Slowly he relaxed and as Evander smiled at him, he gave a faint smile in return, grunting, "Believe …"

Evander nodded in return. Then stepping back he grabbed his cloth and knelt down ready to clean the next wound. It was only as he examined the naked hip in front of him that he realised just where the next wound was.

The wound was in the hip line sliced down towards the barbarian's flaccid cock. Evander sucked in his breath and dabbed the cloth at the area cleaning the dirt and grime. Evander noticed something shiny in the wound.

"Oh it's a tip of a dagger. Gods you're tough to have had that lodged in," Evander cleaned more away so he could see the piece of metal better. "May I remove it?" he looked up at the captive warrior who nodded at him.

Gently Evander prodded at the wound working the fragment of metal out of the gash. It took several minutes but he was able to get it free with a bit of fresh blood escaping the wound running down Cena's muscular thigh. The small servant cleaned his cloth before washing away the new blood.

"No much more just need the bandage," Evander looked up into the blue eyes of the prisoner seeing a looked that Ortanos would give him when tending to his wounds. Only the lust that would be mixed into Ortanos' grey blue eyes was missing from Cena's. "Is there anymore?" Evander stood looking over the body to see for himself.

"No," Cena spoke quiet clearly.

Evander tilted his head gazing at the prisoner. With a little frown he asked, "Are you sure? There is no dishonour in confessing to being injured."

Cena stared at him the blue eyes burning with hundreds of emotions. But he stayed silent, his mouth firmly shut, not giving Evander any indication of the unseen wounds marring his back.

Evander sighed giving a little shrug he turned and started to pack up his medical supplies it wasn't until he was almost tidied away that Cena murmured, "Wait."

Evander paused and glancing over his shoulder he gave a warm smile nodding assuring, "You can tell me."

Cena glared at Evander then hissed, "Back."

Evander nodded he'd expected as much. He knew from Ortanos that before being handed to him the prisons had been at the mercy of Aegeas and he could only imagine what the punishment the unstable general had inflicted on the barbarian captive. Unrolling his supplies Evander asked, "Can you turn around? I mean will the chains allow you?"

Cena nodded and slowly he turned grunting a little as the manacles dug into his wrists, the chains crossing at his throat as he finally revealed his ruined back to Evander. It was a sight that made Evander gasp in horror and amazement.

He frowned at all the marks - this prisoner had not deserved such a whipping. He knew Ortanos would never allow any of his men to do this, nor Lord Hunter. Only Aegeas himself could do this not even his men would be as sick to inflict such wounds on another living person. It was no wonder that all except Ortanos and Hunter feared him.

Evander rung his cloth out and started at the top going from left to right cleaning the grim off. "I want you to know my master isn't like the man that did this to you," Evander pouted hoping the warrior would believe him.

"All the same," Cena spoke in a thick accent but with a clear understanding of the language although a bit broken. "No slaves, equal."

"I don't feel like a slave," he continued cleaning the broad back. "Ortanos treats all very well. We are never hungry, we have beds, are clean. We're all thankful to have him as a master, slave is just a bad word that people call us. We are just as important to him as his soldiers, we're soldiers of the house."

"Others are animals," Cena growled.

"Well we all see your people as animals," Evander got another cloth from his bowl. "Tell me why you're not?"

Cena looked at him over his shoulder and answered gruffly, "Earn glories not born to them. We..." he frowned obviously searching for the right word,"…we equal no top rank."

"You mean no elite like here?" asked Evander frowning as he came across a particularly deep wound, "Sorry this is going to hurt," he warned biting his lip as the large prisoner hissed his whole body tensing as Evan cleaned the deep gash.

"We never hurt like this," growled Cena his fists clenching around his manacle as Evan continued to clean his wound, "We would never…" he voice was stolen as Evan poured an ointment into the deep gash. Gasping and shivering with pain Cena gave a stifled cry grunting, "Hurts."

"I know I'm sorry," apologised Evander, "but this wound is infected I need to clean it properly or it could lead to something worse."

"Why you care?" asked Cena arching against the chains as Evander continued to clean the wound.

Not looking up Evander answered, "Because my master told me to care for you as I would with any guest of his house."

Cena twisted around and staring down at the small salve he asked gruffly, "He keeps guests chained up?"

"No," replied Evander, getting back to his feet. Locking eyes with Cena, he replied firmly, "Only those who attack his homeland and force him to enter into an unwanted battle."

Cena held the hard look then suddenly he face was split by a massive grin as he conceded, "Then he and I are the same."

Evan stared at him, amazed at how infectious the smile was because suddenly he found himself smiling back at the prisoner, both of them sharing a moment of mutual understanding.

Evander finished cleansing the back before gathering his things. "Your wounds are treated. I will be back later with something for you to eat."

"More than once?" Cena questioned.

"Told you he's not a bad man," Evander smiled at what he considered a new friend.

"We see," the barbarian nodded. "Be safe small one."

Evander froze at how Cena's small one was eerily similar to his lover's pet name for him and he wasn't sure if he liked it. "Oh," he clued in. "I never told you my name did I," Evander looked back. "My name is Evander."

"Evander," Cena smiled softly watching the small man wave goodbye.

Evander made his way out of the cave dungeon past the guard to which he thanked for doing a good job and that he would tell Ortanos. Evander hoped he had done what his master had wanted with the conversation he had with the captive Cena as he knew the great importance of it.

Entering the kitchen the small servant began cleaning the bowls and rags he had cleaned the warrior's body with. "Have you all started dinner preparations?" Evan called over his shoulders to the other house slaves trying very hard not to think about the blue eyes that had followed him so closely out of the cave prison.


	10. Chapter 10

Rhodes was fighting not to cry. His cheek stung where Ortanos had struck him. He kept his eyes lowered, knowing he had infuriated not only his mentor but also the man he worshiped as a hero.

"…I gave you a gift and you repay me by abusing it?" raged Ortanos, his anger barely held back. He was shaking with rage. The sight that he greeted him on entering Rhodes' chambers would be seared into his memory for a long time, as would the look of sheer terror on the face of the new slave.

He glared at his eromenos, growling, "Answer me! Is this how you repay my kindness? I should send you back to your father and cut all ties with you. You bring disgrace on me, on my household! You abused him."

"No…" breathed Rhodes looking up stricken at the thought of being sent away. The shame of being dismissed would be bad enough but the pain of knowing he had failed his hero would be soul destroying, "Please...My Lord, I…I just… forgive me."

Ortanos stared at him, staring straight into the clear blue eyes. Giving a growl of frustration he lashed out backhanding Rhodes again, knocking the younger man off his feet and sending him crashing to the floor. Crouching beside the fallen man Ortanos grabbed the back of Rhodes' head, his fingers gripping the soft dark hair as he dragged him closer. Getting into the younger man's face, he spat, "You sicken me…"

Rhodes started to protest but before he could more than a whimper out Ortanos pulled him closer and resting his forehead against Rhodes's, he sighed wearily, "Don't become like them, Rhodes. You're better than that, you're better than Agaeos, better than Jericho. Don't become another abusive bastard from the ruling class."

"I…I…won't," Rhodes stuttered, trembling with fear over everything.

"You will present him with a gift a token of atonement and you will apologize," Ortanos growled. "So that gods and I will not punish you for all you foolish action or my house."

"Yes, I will, what do I give?" Rhodes was breathing heavily as the grey eyes pierced into his.

"Something nice to wear like I give Evander, and you will not touch him unless he equally wants it," the general stood stepping back to give his protégé room to breathe.

"Understood sir," the young man scrambled to his feet and stood at attention like he was just starting in the army again.

"Good," Ortanos was still was upset over the whole ordeal hoping Rhodes had learned his lesson as he left the room.

Once Ortanos had exited Rhodes slumped to the ground and sobbed, letting tears he had held back fall.

"I'm a failure. I want to be him and I'm not fit to saddle his horse," the young man was feeling horrible depressed over the two incidents with his servant and more so over the danger he put them in by saying the captive could speak their language.

He gave a stuttered breath then rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Sniffing loudly he tried to pull himself together knowing he needed to get control over his emotions. He'd never felt the full wrath of Ortanos before and if he was honest it had scared the hell out of him. The sheer power and intensity of his mentor was terrifying.

Rhodes got to his knees and glancing over he saw the small figurine Ortanos had given him the day he'd arrived at the household. He'd been eleven when his father had bought him to the Ortanos estate. He'd been so nervous about the binding ceremony but the older boy had instantly put him at ease, the teenage Ortanos had taken him to one side, spoken to him in soft low rumbling tones that had wrapped themselves around Rhodes' soul soothing him and allowing him to perform his part perfectly.

Caressing the figurine Rhodes closed his eyes and murmured, "I swear I will make this right. I will make him proud." He pressed his lips to the head of the figurine, "I swear it."

Ortanos returned to his chambers glad for once that they were empty. He needed the time to gather his thoughts over what transpired in Rhodes' room. "I taught him better than that, didn't I?" the tall general sat on his bed head in his hands, short blunt nails digging into his head.

"What would drive him to ravish that slave like that?" he thought about how he had found Rhodes and Maeto. Earlier the young solider had said that Ortanos done the same with Evander but that wasn't true. There were feelings, emotions, love with them. "He knows my relationship with Evander…maybe he doesn't realized there is more than master and slave and that I love Evander," Ortanos continued talking to himself. "I just don't know what to do, Gods give me guidance."

The mighty general curled up on his bed just staring at the wall. Slowly the stress of the day caught up with him and he drifted asleep for a late afternoon nap. All his sleeping form could hope for would be a dream vision of what he should do

Images swam in Orton's head, images of the sickening attack, images of Rhodes as the nervous boy he'd first met, images of them fighting, arguing, loving, laughing, his mind seemed to be a whirling mix of hope and despair. Then suddenly everything slowed down, everything cleared and slowly the one presence that always calmed his soul took over his mind. Softly whispered words soothing him, calming him the anger subsiding leaving him strangely calm. Ortanos reached out but the figure moved away evading his grasp, he frowned following it calling out to it but getting now response. He followed through familiar corridors, through gardens he knew intimately then suddenly the sunshine was gone leaving him in a dark place a place where he felt uneasy.

He turned in a tight circle and found eyes staring at him. Blue eyes that shone like the sky, eyes that bore into his soul. He stared back meeting the challenge head on. Moving closer the face came into focus the face framed by short cropped blonde hair the face that bore the marks and grime of battle the face that started back at him. Slowly the image smiled at him a blinding smile that lit its face. Ortanos started to return the smile only for it to fade as the figure moved as the massive body was suddenly joined by 2 others, figures Ortanos knew like his own body. He watched as the blue eyed figure wrapped its massive arms around both dark haired figures. He watched in horrified fascination as the massive figure bent its head and claimed the unresisting mouths of the figures, the figures that he knew represented his right hand and his salvation.

Ortanos woke with a gasp. Lying on the bed he gave a stuttered breath. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. He was shaking literally shaking then as he looked up he realised he was no longer alone.

"Ortanos?" Evander looked down at him with questioning eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Uh yes, just thinking," the tall man sat up and stretched out. "Why have you come?"

"Dinner is about to be served down stairs," the small man studied the grey eyes noting that they were red and puffy. "But I can bring yours here and make an excuse if you would like."

"No. I will go down to eat I just need to rinse my face," Ortanos stood waking to a basin and pitcher on a table along a far wall. "Was I ever..." Ortanos splashed water on his face trying to find his words.

"Ever a what?" Evander moved to Ortanos' side.

"A monster, an animal to you where I just wouldn't listen?" he looked down into the water not wanting to see the reaction in the chocolate eyes.

Evander understood why he was asking this, there were rumblings on what happen to Maeto and now Ortanos was fearful he had been like that in the part to him. "No," was all he could say, all he needed to say.

"Then why did he do that? Why does he think that I do that to you?" Ortanos yelled slamming his hands on the marble table.

Evander jumped, wincing at the impact, knowing it must have sent waves of pain up his master's arms and into the damaged shoulder.

"My lord..." he started, trying to sooth him but Ortanos would not be so easily calmed down.

"Does he think I raped you?" yelled Ortanos the anger flaring in him, "Do they think I forced you into my bed?" he gave a low growl that turned into a howl of anger and without thinking he lashed out, his fist connecting with the pitcher and sending it flying.

As the pitcher exploded against the wall, Evander gave a startled squeak hissing as the cold water drenched him. Wiping the water off his face he stepped into Ortanos' space and grabbing the flailing hands, he hissed, "You never forced me to do anything."

Ortanos stared at him with unseeing eyes but he felt Evander's presence, he felt the hand on his cheek, felt the fingers gently rubbing his skin and slowly the anger evaporated. He stared down into the chocolate eyes and growled, "But you were so young…how could you possibly know..."

"Ortanos please," begged Evander stepping even closer, the compact frame moulding against the general frame, "Please. Believe me when I say you have never forced me to do anything. Yes I was young, yes I am your slave but my lord you have only ever treated me with kindness and respect and love."

He pressed his lips against Ortanos trying to sooth his enraged lover. And as he felt a large hand slide into place on his hip he smile murmuring softly, "The household await you my lord." Pulling away he slipped back into his daily role and giving Ortanos a low bow he looked up adding, "They await their master."

"Go ahead and I shall follow momentarily as not to raise even more suspicion about us," Ortanos frowned still not fully over his upset and rage of what he thought Rhodes thought of between Evander and he.

Evander nodded and left the room. Ortanos looked at the broken pitcher and slow collected the pieces not wanting the servants to know he was in a foul mood or to make Evander pick up yet another of his messes.

Once it was all picked up Ortanos made his way down to the dining room and looked first at Rhodes whose head was bowed down just toying with the food on his plate. The new servant Maeto standing scared behind him. He looked to his spot and saw his chair pulled out for him and Evander standing proud like he always did at dinner time.

"What are we dining on tonight?" Ortanos rumbled as he took his seat.

"Pheasant from your country estate," the small man began. "Glazed with honey, and fresh harvest fruits and vegetables. To drink one goblet of wine and one of clean spring water. Is there anything else you would like my lord?"

Ortanos shook his head waving his hand dismissing Evander for the moment. With a bow the small salve stepped away signalling with his head for the other slaves to withdraw with him. He waited for Maeto to fall into place beside him and looking over at the scared man he whispered, "Deep breath you'll get through this."

Maeto shot him a look then bowed his head hissing bitterly, "I'm trying but it hurts. It really hurts."

Evander's head shot round in surprise. He frowned leaning in close he asked," Have you seen a physician?"

Maeto shook his head, "Not my place."

Evander swore softly and made a mental note to inform his master of this latest development.

As the slaves withdrew, Ortanos raised his goblet and growled, "We thank the gods for a bounty and for our safe return. Eat."

As his elite household began to eat, Ortanos stared at the food on his plate and fought the urge to send the plate flying. He was still fuming over Rhodes' earlier indiscretion and the implied abuse regarding Evander. Downing his goblet of wine he saw Rhodes flicking looks at him. The younger man looked awful, the normal tanned skin looked pale and as Ortanos caught his eyes Rhodes visibly flinched.

Good, Ortanos thought to himself. He should be scared and upset about the foolish thing he done. The general picked at his food while the others ate. He knew he had to try his hardest to keep composed in front of his men so not to put the worry in there head of going back to battle or something equally troublesome.

Ortanos let his eyes scan the room wondering if the sexual frustration of being without a lover for so long was what drove Rhodes to do what he did. What if all his men did similar things to their women or lovers? No, they all couldn't he thought remember his first night home with his little one.

The men chat about the event that had taken place in each of their lives since returning home and occasionally Rhodes would raise his head and join in briefly while Ortanos stayed silent which didn't surprise the men as it happen from time to time when their leader had a lot on his mind.

Close to the end of the dinner Ortanos remember the captive and that he had told Evander to tend to Maeto. He would need to find them and have another servant tend to Maeto so he could go with Evander to meet with the captive again.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner couldn't end quickly enough for Ortanos. Withdrawing as soon as he could he shot Rhodes a deadly stare as he stormed from the room strong enough to cause the younger man to actually recoil as the general stormed passed his chair. Stalking through the corridors Ortanos made his way quickly to the slave quarters, pushing the door open he scanned the room then growled, "Where are Evander and Maeto?"

The nearest slave bowed at the waist replying nervously, "The bath house, My Lord."

Ortanos nodded grunting a quick thanks before turning on his heel and heading towards the bath house. He paused at the door trying to compose himself, knowing that he had to reign in his anger, knowing it would scare the already traumatised slave. Gently pushing the door open he slipped in. Stripping quickly he grabbed a white cloth. Wrapping it around his waist – again remembering how nervous nudity seemed to make Maeto – he made his way through the first room to the larger massage room. He paused in the door way a faint smiling flickering around his lips. Evander had Maeto stretched out on a marble slab and was giving him a gentle shoulder massage. He could hear Evander talking and as he listened he felt his heart swelling with adoration for the small man he was lucky enough to call his lover.

Evander was telling Maeto the story of how Ortanos and Rhodes had saved him in the market place when they were all young children. It was a day the general remembered well as it was the day that brought Evander into his house hold brining him something that neither gold nor battle victory could replace.

Evander softly told Maeto Lord Rhodes might have been having a bad day or just wasn't experienced in bed because he remembered his first few times hurting. Hurting was a word the broke a piece of Ortanos' heart because even when they first became lovers he had never desire to harm Evander. Yet it came to him that even then his small lover had wanted to be one with him so much that he said nothing because he knew it would have made Ortanos stop.

"Evander," Ortanos whispered softly running his hand over his head. He entered the room and both men looked at him. Evander looked slightly puzzled as to why his lover was there and Maeto looked terrified at the man wearing the small towel around his waist.

"Why are you here?" Evander asked as he rubbed his apprentice's shoulders keeping him on the table.

"I needed to talk to you," replied Ortanos noting the way Evander's hands stilled on Maeto's shoulders.

Evander searched his master's face then frowned slightly, there was a strange expression in the general's eyes, a sadness he hadn't seen in a very long time. Realising Maeto was breathing far too quickly he gave the other slave's neck a comforting squeeze before asking, "Do you need me this instant?"

Ortanos shook his head rumbling, "No finish caring Maeto first." He ignored the surprised gasp from the new slave and instead padded over to the other massage table. Slumping against the marble top he folded his arm over his muscular chest watching as his Evander slowly resumed the comforting massage on Maeto.

As he worked the knots out of the slender shoulders Evander risked a look up and found grey eyes starting at him. He frowned and mouthed, "What's wrong?"

Ortanos shook his head, indicating to Maeto with his hand. Evander nodded, knowing that whatever it was, it was for his ears alone.

He moved the massage further down but as he did he managed to catch the towel that he had draped over Maeto's behind and as the white cloth came free both Evander and Ortanos couldn't help the twin gasps that escaped their lips. Maeto's thighs were stained pink and they were faced with the very visible evidence of just how out of control Rhodes had really become.

"Maeto!" Evander was the first to speak moving to the servant's side. "Why didn't you tell me you so hurt?" he softly touched the young man thighs.

"Evander we need to treat the in whatever way we can," Ortanos stood away knowing Maeto was fearful of him.

"Yes, yes of course, I'll go get the wash basin," the dark hair man turned to go in the other room. Maeto rose up and wanting to ask Evander to stay but the other servant had already dashed out. Maeto drop his head and balled his hands into fists.

"I will just stay over here, I know you're uncomfortable right now," Ortanos examined the young man from his spot. "You must hate me for giving you to Rhodes, I am truly sorry. I never imagined that he would do what he did."

"He said I was his, like Evander is to you," Maeto whispered as Ortanos eyes went wide.

"I have never done anything like this to him," growled Ortanos in reply, upset once again at Rhodes for making insulation about his relationship with Evander to another slave.

"You lie!" exclaimed Maeto, "I heard you with him in the other night, I….I saw you," Maeto buried his head await his master wrath.

Ortanos was speechless. Truly speechless. The idea that anyone could think he would hurt Evander that way appalled him but more than that the idea that Maeto had seen him and Evander together and misunderstood it sickened him. His eyes narrowed and, sounding far gruffer then he intended, he growled, "What do you mean – saw?"

Maeto didn't dare raise his head, he just kept staring at the tiled floor, waiting for the beating to start as he mumbled miserably, "I...I saw you...you had your hands around his throat, he was under you and ...I heard him cry out and..."

"Why were you out of the slave quarter?"

Maeto screwed his eyes shuts scared.

"Answer me!" demanded Ortanos stepping closer, his previous promise to keep his distance forgotten in his desire to know the truth.

"I...I...I...was scared..." admitted Maeto softly," I was...Evander was the only one who...I..."

"You should NEVER be out at night!" yelled Ortanos, "Slaves have no business wandering around the corridors of my house at night unless summon. You should..." his voice faded into a surprised gasp as Maeto suddenly threw himself on the floor laying prostrate at his masters feet, the terrified slave whimpering, "Forgive my master please forgive me I..."

"What the...What are you doing?"

Ortanos looked up to see Evander frozen in the doorway, bowl in hand staring at the prostate Maeto with something akin to shock and disbelief.

"Ummm," Ortanos cover his mouth and screwed his eyes shut he had just made a colossal mistake.

"Maeto stand up," Evander when to the servant's side and helped him up, sitting the shaking man on the table. "What were you doing?"

"He…he saw us and let my anger take over," the general spun around and stalked over to the wall pounding his fist on the wall. "Fuck."

"Maeto, what did you see?" Evander placed his hand on the slightly smaller man's shoulder. Maeto looked up into Evander's brown eyes confused how a fellow slave could stand up to their master like that without any fear of punishment.

"You and," Maeto pointed at Ortanos who was still back too. "Together. He had his hands on your neck and was…" Evander looked at the young slave, his mouth agape. Now he knew why Ortanos had become so upset. It made him upset too but he checked his emotions knowing Maeto did not need a lecture or a scolding right now.

"He wasn't hurting me and he didn't force me," soothed, Evander smiling softly. He moved over to Ortanos murmuring, "We have to tell him," he put his hand on the general's shoulder.

Ortanos sighed then glancing at Evander he knew his lover was right. Maeto had to be put straight. He couldn't risk having a salve jumping to such a wrong conclusion about him. Nodding roughly he kept his back towards the others fighting to control his emotions. Evander gave a brave smile and ignoring the shocked gasped from Maeto he simply leant forward and pressed his lips against the general's shoulders before turning round and looking at the stunned slave.

"Maeto what I'm about to tell you goes no further. If I hear you have told an soul I will hunt you down and I will make you pay, do you understand me?" asked Evander his voice so firm even Ortanos was a little shocked at the sudden show of steely strength in his normally relaxed lover.

Maeto nodded his eyes so wide he looked terrified.

"Good," smiled Evander his face softening. Taking a deep breath he glanced at Ortanos then back at Maeto saying simply, "For as long I can remember, Lord Ortanos and I have been lovers. Not coerced not forced, but lovers, genuine lovers. I would die to protect him and I know he would do the same for me. So you can see why when Lord Rhodes attacked you, abused you and hurt you saying that Lord Ortanos did the same to me you can see why the accusation hurt so much. He has never once caused me a second's pain that I didn't long for. I love him and he loves me."

"But you're a slave like me, he's of such high rank... I...I don't understand," Maeto couldn't believe what Evander was saying, it had to be him just staying what Ortanos wanted right.

"Evander told you. He and I met as children, he was a orphan I met on the streets and we started playing like boys do. Back then I knew little of rank, he became my friend and I told my father it wasn't fair he was on the street. So he was brought in as a slave and my playmate. I have never seen him as a servant, even though it is the role he is forced to have. I fell in love with him so long ago I don't remember the date of when we first kiss I only remember where," Ortanos turned and let his walls fall wrapping his arms protectively around Evander.

Maeto watched Evander instantly relax into the embrace close his eyes to rest his head on the general's chest. "We know its forbidden love, that's why you must never tell. People assume we are sleep with one another but there is no hard evidence."

"Lord Rhodes does know," Maeto stammered.

"Yes he does but he doesn't know the full feelings I have for Evander or because if he did then what happen to you would never have happened," the general let go of Evander and knelt before Maeto. "For that I apologize to you."

Maeto looked on in awed surprise as one of the greatest general's of their time knelt before him a slave asking his forgiveness. He glanced at Evander and saw a soft smile playing over the other slave's lips. Catching Maeto's look Evander mouthed, "Go on,"

Maeto gulped then kneeling down himself he murmured, "My lord please don't kneel to me. I...I will not tell a soul about your secret I swear it. And yes..." he gulped as the grey eyes suddenly regarded him, "Yes I forgive you although the fault was never yours. You gave me an honour, it is Lord Rhodes who is at fault, my lord, not you."

Ortanos regarded the small slave then smirking softly he sank back onto his heels rumbling," We must make a strange sight."

"You do," chuckled Evander.

He helped Ortanos back to he feet – noting with a frown the way the general favoured his left shoulder – and with a soft sigh he asked, "What do we do now?" he looked at Ortanos, the soft chocolate eyes surprisingly hard as he asked, "Do you plan to send Maeto back to a man who has already abused and attacked him?"

Ortanos crossed his arms and thought for a moment he knew he couldn't send Maeto back to Rhodes there was no telling if his apprentice had learned his lesson. He began thinking of where to reassign the boy, with Maeto now knowing their secret it made him want to keep him close.

"You will be Evander's apprentice," Ortanos looked at both of them. "You will learn all his regular duties so that Evander can aid me more now that I have return," he looked for their reactions.

Evander had a look on his face like his was mulling over what his lover had said but it wasn't an angry and upset look. Maeto however dropped down to his knees bowing. "Oh thank you Ortanos, thank you I promise I will do what every you say Evander."

Evander looked at the boy who was looking at him with shining eyes. "It won't be easy there will be a lot of hard work but I will let you recover from your injuries more before, now stand up," Evander smiled wanting Maeto to relax.

"One more thing," Ortanos spoke. "My shoulder is acting up Evander I may need your hands you will stay in my quarters till further notice. Maeto you will come get him in the morning at daybreak just knock on the door but do not enter unless told."


	12. Chapter 12

Evander closed the door to Ortanos' private chamber and sighed. It had been a stressful few hours. He could hear Ortanos pacing behind him and he knew the general was still fuming about Rhodes' actions, he knew too that the general was blaming himself for the attack on Maeto. Padding over to the table Evander poured a goblet of wine then walked into his master's path, murmuring, "Please drink this."

Ortanos glared at him but took the goblet. Gulping a few mouthfuls he opened his mouth to speak but Evander beat him to it saying, "I got the captive to speak to me."

"You did?" asked Ortanos in surprise. With everything that had happened in his house hold forgotten the blonde captive held in the rock cave, "And?"

"He reminds me of you," offered Evander not flinching at the glare Ortanos gave him, "He has honour and he cares about his people, "

Evander paused. He really didn't want to add to his masters worries but he knew his master would want to know what he had discovered as well. Taking a deep breath he added nervously, "I cleaned his wounds. My lord he'd been flogged. Brutally flogged and there other injuries, injuries that...that no prisoner should have to endure."

The look Ortanos gave him made Evander take a step backwards in alarm.

"I know you didn't inflict them," added Evander stopping his retreat to hold Ortanos' gaze.

"I didn't mean to look angry at you, I'm angry at Agaeos," explained Ortanos, "He had the captive before me," He went back to pacing. His anger and unhappiness carved firmly into his face.

Evander watched him trying to think of what he could do to calm his lover, to ease his pain away even for a little while. A few options came to mind but it was the last one that would relax the general the most. Knowing they were alone he took a deep breath.

"My love," Evander said softly.

"What?" snapped Ortanos, cringing immediately as he didn't mean to be so sharp towards his beloved Evander.

"Why don't I draw you a bath?" offered the smaller man running his finger tips over Ortanos's hip.

"A bath?" the general raised an eyebrow.

"Sso I can tend to your shoulder and help you relax," Evander was brazen knowing they were utterly alone for the evening. "Remember I'm your servant," he playfully purred seeing if his lover would bite and take the opportunity to relax, calm and let out his emotions in a physical manner. "Your sexual slave," the young man lifted up on tip toe and kissed Ortanos' ear. "A salve willing to do anything you want," was the final whisper.

Ortanos stood frozen for a moment then reaching up he caught Evan's by the throat, his large hand slowly curling around the smaller man's neck. Evander held his gaze without fear knowing the movement was nothing to be afraid of.

"You realise what you're offering me?" breathed Ortanos.

Evander nodded smirking almost as at look of lust that filled the general's eyes.

Nodding slowly, Ortanos rumbled, "My perfect Evander."

He brushed a kiss against Evander's hair then straightening up he ordered gruffly, "Then prepare me a bath I think I will use those talented hands of yours."

Evander bowed low and as he turned towards his master's private bathing chamber he paused and keeping his back to his master he slowly unfastened his robe and as the material pooled at his feet he simply stepped out and bent down to collect it. He bent from the waist and the resulting groan of appreciation from behind him made him smile broadly. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw Ortanos watching him the elegant features flooded with a look of pure desire.

"Quit teasing me," growled the General, "And go prepare my bath."

"As you wish," breathed Evander making sure his voice held every sexual promise possible and then some. It was a comment that left Ortanos breathless.

Evander began preparing the bath, pouring special oils and salts in the water whose aromas would assist in soothing the general's anger and hopefully arouse other feelings with in him. Evan placed the drying clothes and everything he thought would be need for the bath needed the ledge just as Ortanos walked in still dressed.

""Smells very nice in here," the taller man going to loosen his clothing.

"It does. Allow me," Evander rose up and crossed gracefully over, putting his hands on Ortanos' chest massaging the firm pectoral muscles beneath the cloth. Evander then loosen the cloth and peeled it down revealing the bronze skin. "Cold?" the small man tweaked a cooper nipple making the general moan softly.

"Not at all, Little one," the general closed his eyes as Evander lapped at the bud. Ortanos rolled his neck and shoulders lifting a hand to stroked his lover's dark hair. "I'm feeling very warm," he rotated his hips causing the cloth to fall completely off of him leaving him nude too.

"Let's get into the water so I may work my magic on you," Evander pulled back moving to enter the bath Ortanos following him.

Letting the warm water flow around him Evander held a hand out to his master murmuring, "Sit down for me, let me soothe your aches."

"You already soothe them, little One," rumbled Ortanos nevertheless obeying the command.

Sinking down into the warm water he let out a soft sigh his lips curling into a smile as he felt knowing hands easing him backwards. Lean aback against Evan's small compact body Ortanos rested his head on his lover's shoulder and closed his eyes. It was moments like this that he had dreamt of during the recent campaign, and he knew no one other person would ever be able to give. Letting his thoughts drift, he thought of the barbarian frowning as he remembered the way those piercing blue eyes had gazed and followed Evander so closely.

"Did he touch you?"

Evander's hand paused in the massage and leaning around so he was just in Ortanos' view he asked, "Who?"

"The prisoner," growled Ortanos slowly opening his eyes, twisting around to look at Evander, "Did he make any attempt to touch you?"

"No," replied Evander quickly not understanding the strange question, "No he just stood there while I cleaned him."

Ortanos hummed deep in thought a thought stirring in his head, a thought that scared horrified and yet intrigued him. A thought he knew could hold the key to all their futures.

"Clear your mind for now. Don't worry about the prisoner, Lord Rhodes' actions, the council, think of nothing that all," Evander whispered into Ortanos's ears gentling squeezing the injured shoulder trying to ease the tension in it.

"It is easier said than done love," Ortanos sighed trying to push his thoughts aside.

"I know. But its just us right now lets enjoy our time in our personal heaven," the small servant kissed the top of the mighty general's head.

"I know this is a rare treat for us," the general closed his eyes as his lover's finger's worked their magic on his aches and pains he was still feeling from battle. "Little one indulge me in a fantasy?"

"Aren't I already?" Evander purred nuzzling Ortanos' neck.

"Yes but I desire another," Ortanos spoke softly. "I know you said you never had release while I was away but did you explore your body?"

"Maybe a little," Evander blushed. He never came while Ortanos was gone because he felt that would be wrong but he did touch from time to time but never enough to bring release.

"Tell me about those times."

Evander gave a soft little sigh then nuzzling his face against the shorn head, he murmured, "One time I came to your chambers. I was missing you. I was missing you so much. I said I was cleaning but I wasn't. Instead I...I took your winter cloak, the one with this thick furs and I wrapped it around myself and I lay on your bed. I thought of you of all the times you'd stripped me bare and laid me down. Forgive me my lord but I touched myself I imagined it was your hands caressing my shaft, your fingers playing with my balls. I closed my eyes and I could see you, feel you doing it. My body ached for you..."

"God Evander..." breathed Ortanos screwing his eyes shut. He reached up catching one of the magic hands pulling it around so he could kiss each digit in turn before turning it palm up and pressing a searing kiss to the centre of the flesh.

"I wanted you back so much," whispered Evander brushing a kissing against Ortanos' ear, "I could smell you on the furs and it made my heart soar and break at the same time. I felt my body reacting, felt it getting tense the way you love and I stopped. I just lay there so hard, so desperate for you...but I didn't cum. I didn't waste one drop of what belongs to you. My lord, my lover, my Ortanos."

"Evander," Ortanos spoke with a hushed whispered his body reacting to his lover's words. His mind showing him the images of the small man with the cloak, denying himself release out of devotion and love. "You are the one person I know would never betray me."

"I owe my happiness to you, me life and all the freedoms I have that most only dream of," Evander nuzzled the base of Ortanos' neck. "That's why when you're gone even when my dreams give me the best visions of you I wait because nothing compares."

"I know," Ortanos muttered sinking back into his lovers embrace. "Will you let me watch you?"

"Watch Me?" Evander leaned back blinking at the question. "You mean in your fur cloak?"

"Yes," the general pushed forward in the bath turning so he could face the smaller man. "Does not have to be tonight just someday so I can carry a pure vision of you waiting for me the next time I must be away in battle."

Evander moved though the water coming to be pressed chest to chest with Ortanos. His hands searched under the water seeking the older man's large war calloused ones, finding them he linked their hands together. "You know I cannot say no to you," the response made Ortanos smile and the tall man bent down to steal a soft kiss.

The kiss seemed to last forever but as Ortanos finally pulled back he smiled and tracing the side of Evander's face he rumbled, "The Gods favoured me when they granted me your friendship."

Evander blushed and bit his lip. He gave a soft little sigh and leaning forward nuzzled his face against Ortanos' shoulder whispering, "They favoured us both."


	13. Chapter 13

Sinking back onto his heels, Ortanos knelt in the slowly cooling water, staring down at his companion. With a soft smile he shook his head murmuring, "It that offer of a massage still available?"

"Your shoulder is still bothering you, isn't it?" asked Evander his face hardening a little as he looked at his lover.

Ortanos nodded sheepishly, looking for all the world like a little boy who'd been caught being naughty, "Yeah," he confessed, "I think it may have been worse than I thought."

Evander glared at him then chuckling he huffed, "Then I guess we need to get you laid out so I can work on it. Or do I need to summon the physician?"

"No!" exclaimed Ortanos, "No physicians you know I hate them. No I..." his voice caught in his throat as he locked eyes with his small lover growling, "...I just need you."

"Very well," Evander stood up in the water. "Stay here I will be right back," order the younger man as he exited the bath. Ortanos let out a sigh and spread his arms around in the water just letting the remaining warmth in the water seep into his body.

The general felt his shoulder twitch with pain but is wasn't nearly as bad as it was during the days when he rode home with the prisoner. The prisoner – just the thought of the blonde haired man was enough to harden Ortanos' face. He needed more information from the prisoner and started to ponder how he could do to draw it out. He had a n idea but he wasn't sure it would work. Maybe, he mused, just maybe the next time Evander went to feed the man he would accompany him and observe from the shadows to see if his idea had any hope of working.

"I'm back, my love," Evander walked in carrying a heavy fur blanket and pillows. He lay the blanket out on the side of the bath along with the pillows. "Ortanos please lie here," the small man rubbed his hand over the soft velvet fur.

"Alright," Ortanos rose out of the bath water running down his torso, trailing over his hiplines and down his thighs. Evander licked his lips and crawled over to the tall man kissing the water drops on the powerful tights.

"I think I should dry you first."

Ortanos simply growled in agreement his head falling backwards as he felt those talent hands start to dry his calves. He shifted his stance widening the spread of his feet giving Evander access to every part of his body. As the small slave worked his way up drying the general's body he would chase the cloth with soft kissed, pausing to nuzzle his steam-soaked hair against the warm skin. As he slowly stood up, the drying cloth working its magic over the defined chest, Ortanos slowly spread his arm out and smirking slightly he rumbled, "You enjoy your role, don't you?"

Evander grinned at him and simply nodded pressing a soft kiss the crease of Ortanos' shoulder.

Once he was satisfied he had dried his master, Evander patted the furs once more ordering softly, "Lie down."

"How do you want me?"

"Face first," replied Evander his hands wandering idly over Ortanos thigh as the general got himself comfortable. Reaching over Evander picked up a bottle and pouring the ointment into his palm he soothed, "This is going to be cold,

Ortanos hissed as the liquid hit his warmed skin but even as the cold made him tense the feeling of Evan's fingers working the tight painful muscle started to relax him and slowly he lay his head back down his face turned towards Evander his eyes watching as the man he called his lover and friend worked to sooth his pain.

Evander rubbed the oil in making the general's back glisten, the light in the room make the muscles show more defined than normal. Evan loved this just touching Ortanos without worry of interruption, without the need to rush. Ortanos licked his lips as the scent of the oil worked its way into his nose soothing his sense. He felt the nimble fingers trail over his skin leaving a tingling sensation everywhere they touched.

Evander moved his hands to the older man's lower back and pressed his thumbs in firmly working on a tough knot he found. But his eyes focused on the swell of his lovers bottom, its was like a forbidden playground that only occasionally was he told to touch. Yet he as he felt his lover relax and melt into his touch he began daring to move to that mound and work his magic.

Ortanos stretched his body out move his arms to rest under his head his eyes becoming half lidded even however he was anything but tire as he looked dreamily at his love. The softness Evander saw gave him the confidence that he for once had free reign of his lover's body and he bent down and started to kiss the center of Ortanos strong back.

Ortanos gave a low rumbling growl of delight as he felt Evander's mouth working a line of kisses down the small of his back. He undulated under the tender ministrations rumbling, "Go lower,"

Evander smiled against the warm skin and pressing a nipping kiss against the general's side he obeyed the growled order moving his mouth and hands lower. He nuzzled his face against the smooth round orbs, his hands caressing Ortanos sides his fingers digging into the tanned flesh making Ortanos moan. Giggling against the warm skin Evander asked softly, "Are you alright?"

"Mmmmm," hummed Ortanos twisting around so he could look over his shoulder at Evander, "I feel amazing."

"Good," breathed Evander lowering his mouth to the base of Ortanos' spin and kissing the small dent.

Ortanos groaned again lifting his hips up, all but grinding them against Evander's mouth loving the away the small hands moved to cup each cheek the fingers digging into the soft flesh. He gasped a he felt a single digit brush over the most forbidden part of his body. For a moment he tensed then as he felt more kisses circling the small of his back he looked at Evander and locking eyes with his lover he rumbled softly, "Do it.

Evander smiled and rubbed his finger in small circles around Ortanos entrance. The older man inhale and exhaling loudly to show his contentment. It was rare for the general to want Evander to indulge him like this. Continuing his finger's gentle circles he ran the flat of his tongue down over on of the round globes before kissing the strong muscled thighs.

Ortanos stretched his arms out before him flexing his fingers, then tensed his legs and stretch those also. He could feel all the tension leaving his body, his lover knowing just what he needed, just as he always knew, and understood what he needed. Ortanos pushed back on the finger, inviting it further in but Evander denied him pressing down on the small of his back to calm the general.

"Slow my love," the smaller man whispered. The room was silent after that expect their breathing and the cold water of the bath lapping lightly at the sides. It was peaceful and soothing, it was rare that they have this time but since Ortanos's return they had be fortunate to get a few times like these. Both of them knew to cherish them because they could come to an abrupt halt at any moment.

Evander stirred at the first knock. Groaning slightly he turned his head, smiling as he realised the weight crushing him against the mattress was in fact Ortanos. The general was draped over him, one of the long legs thrown over his hip while a strong arm snaked over his chest holding him close. Linking his fingers with the general's Evander closed his eyes content to stay like that forever. But the second knock reminded him there was a world outside their chambers a world that would not allow them the luxury of relaxing together.

Lifting Ortanos' arm Evander gave a little sigh then slowly rearranged the arm allowing the general to sleep. However the moment Evander took a step away from the bed a low soft growl rumbled from the bed calling, "So soon?"

"I'm sorry," soothed Evander smiling warmly as Ortanos cracked one grey eyes at him, "The dawn is already here and I have duties my love. Besides I think Maeto is worried. He's knocked three times now and each time he's knocked they have been slightly more desperate."

Ortanos gave a crocked smile. Rolling onto his back he stretched like a cat then folding an arm behind his head he let his gaze linger on his lover. Holding out his other hand he rumbled, "Then come and bid me a proper goodbye. I have no idea when I will be free today," he gave a sad angry sigh tracing the edge of Evander's face adding with a snarl, "I must go to Capital and make my report to the politician. I have to suffer the presence of that bastard Jericho."

"I'll make sure to have your favourites ready for dinner then since you will not be having a pleasant day," Evander crossed back over the room to his lover.

Ortanos lifted up off the bed and cupped Evander's face with both his hands. "Be safe while I'm away today and keep Maeto with you at all times save when you feed the prisoner," the general instructed. "While you do that assign him to kitchen duty, I want him to have a light work day so he recovers more," Ortanos explained.

"Of course," Evander smiled at how kind the older man was even though he hid the methods he used to deliver kindness. "Now please my love I must go."

Ortanos grunted and closed the distances between them kissing Evander fully on the lips. The smaller man opened his mouth welcoming the older man's tongue to enter and caress his. Their tongues danced together and Evander almost climbed back into the bed however he caught himself. Breaking the kiss they gazed into one another's eyes and simultaneously spoke their words of unending love.

Once they were spoken Evander quickly rushed out of the room and back into the real world and out of their safe haven of love. Ortanos flopped back on his bed staring up at the ceiling, rumbling softly, "I would give anything to have just a whole day just the two of us."


	14. Chapter 14

Maeto was nervous. He was twisting the edge of his tunic as he waited for Evander to join him. He had his head down and so didn't see the figure heading towards him. It was only the soft, "Maeto" that made him look up and when he did he couldn't stop himself from taking a step back his hand almost coming up in a semi surrender before he had even realise what he was doing.

Lord Rhodes froze realising he had startled the slave. Staring at the obviously scared slave Rhodes bit the edge of his lip. There were so many things he knew he should say Maeto but he had no idea how to say them. He wasn't a man used to apologising to anyone let alone a slave and so they stood in an ever growing uncomfortable silence the tension between them getting heavier and heavier.

It was only broken as Evander slipped out of Ortanos' room and ended up standing between the two men. He looked at Rhodes first and then Maeto. Instantly understanding what was happening, he soothed, "Maeto go to the kitchen make sure that cook has prepared My Lord's breakfast."

Maeto gave him such a look of relief Evander couldn't help but grin. He waited for Maeto to disappear before turning and slapping Lord Rhodes once across the face. He held his ground as the young Lord stared at him in surprised pain, Rhodes holding his stinging cheek looking totally and utterly shocked.

Evander glared at Lord Rhodes for a moment waiting for the young lord to react. But Rhodes did nothing. He knew he deserved the slap for what he had done, if not more. He knew there was more to Evander's relationship with Ortanos than just sex but he had always thought that sex was how that bond had formed. He knew now he was severely wrong, so wrong that it might have cost him his place as Ortanos' right hand man. The general might not trust him with any important information again. He knew his punishment and torment for what he had done was far from over.

Evander turned and walked away from Rhodes. He didn't need to say anything more than that slap, Rhodes' face told him what he wanted to see, that he was suffering inside for betrayal of telling Mateo of his and Ortanos sexual relationship and what he had done to Maeto.

Sighing deeply Rhodes turned and knocked on Ortanos' chamber door dreading facing his leader, a man that used to count as his best friend.

"Enter."

The single word sent cold chills down his back and as he entered the room he felt the cold eyes of the general fall on him. Glancing over he saw Ortanos was sitting on the edge of his bed, the near perfect body on full display.

"My Lord..." began Rhodes but Ortanos interrupted asking, "What happened to your cheek?"

Rhodes blushed and not looking towards the bed he stammered nervously, "I...Evander...he slapped me."

There was a moment's silence then the chamber was filled with a low rumbling chuckle. Glancing up Rhodes saw Ortanos shaking his head, the general smirking at him an almost indulgent look softening the normally formidable features, but the moment Ortanos caught Rhodes' look the softness faded replaced by the near terrifying glare he normally reserved for the battlefield.

"You deserved it," rumbled the general slowly sitting up. He was stark naked and not caring he stood up stretching slightly before walking towards to small table holding a flask of wine. Pouring himself a glass of wine he took a few sips before asking, "Is there a reason you're disturbing me so early in the morning?"

Rhodes gulped and taking a deep breath he murmured, "I came to see how I might serve My Lord this morning. I know you are to visit the capital and I...I came to see ..."

"You really think I want you with me as I deal with those bastards?" growled Ortanos taking another long sip, "Why would I want you? I need someone I can trust, someone I know I can rely on," he turned slowly and fixing Rhodes with a deadly stare he growled, "And I no longer know if I can do either of those things with you."

Rhodes' face paled and before he knew it he was moving coming to stand in fort of the man he worshiped. Without caring how it look he sank to his knees whispered," You hold my life...please...give me another chance..." he looked up brilliant blue blazing with adoration as he begged, "Please..."

Ortanos thought for a moment sipping his wine as he watched the young man beg for forgiveness, to regain the trust he once had. He knew in his mind Rhodes had not been punished enough and throwing his goblet away he reached down and grabbed Rhodes by the hair.

"Pay the price," Ortanos slung Rhodes over the edge of the bed and grabbed at his clothing, ripping it off the younger man's body. Rhodes didn't move. Part of him was terrified by the General's actions but the other part of him was excited beyond belief because he had always carried a flames for the might general.

"See how it feels," the general growled. "Feel the fear coursing through your blood," Ortanos slapped Rhodes' ass and pressed his cock teasingly to Rhodes' entrance. "Tell me you're scared, frightened, tell me you feel the fear just like Mateo did when you did this to him," he yelled.

"Yes my lord, yes," Rhodes' voice shook with terror even though he was erect from the slap and from the yelling. He wanted that which Evander already had even if he was to get it by being raped.

"Good. Now get the hell off mine and Evander's bed," Ortanos pushed Rhodes onto the floor where he laid sprawled naked, hurt more by Ortanos declare that the bed was Evander's than by teh physical shove.

"Get dress and ready, we leave for the city just before noon," Ortanos walked over to his clothes and armour. Rhodes gathered his shreds of clothing and started to dress. "Get out, dress in your own chamber, NOW!" yelled Ortanos his anger all too visible.

Rhodes stared at Ortanos barely registering the shouted command. He was still smarting from the fact Ortanos had not wanted to soil his bed with him. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, tears of anger and humiliation but most of all tears of upset, tears of disgust at himself. He gathered his ripped clothes, stumbling slightly as he reached for the now useless belt. A hand closed around his bicep steadying him, stopping him from tumbling to the floor. Glancing up Rhodes found himself staring into two pools of liquid anger.

"You disappointed me, boy," growled Orton pulling the naked man nearer, "I thought you were different. I thought..." he let his voice trial off into a dismissive sneer.

Pushing Rhode away he ordered wearily, "Get out of my sight and pray to the gods I do not break our bond and wash you away like the filth you have proven yourself to be."

Rhodes bowed his head fighting to not let the tears fall. He bowed from the waist stammering, "As it please My lord." And without waiting for Ortanos to respond he turned and fled the chamber.

As the door slammed shut behind him he clung tightly to his ruined clothed and burying his face in them he finally gave way sinking to the floor sobbing his heart out for the mentor he had so disappointed.

X x x x x x x x x

Down in the kitchen Evander guided Maeto around teaching him all the various tasks he did on a normal morning before he was to go down and feed the captive Cena. Evander knew he needed to keep Maeto by his side as much as possible but he couldn't when he was feeding the barbarian.

Once they had finished serving and then clearing up from breakfast, Evander assigned Maeto to help Nata the senior most female servant whom Evander trusted a great deal. Leaving the house carrying a tray of food he head towards the dungeon where they had Cena chained.

On his way he heard a horse nay and saw Ortanos and his travel party head out to the city to meet with the council. "Be safe," and he mentally add my love as he couldn't risk someone hearing him. Evander passed the two guards with a nod and headed down passed them till he was out of ear shot and he could see Cena.

"Hello there," Evander smiled as he watch the warrior slowly opened his eyes. He could tell he hadn't been to sleep by the dark circles under his eyes, he was just resting. "I brought you so food."

The prisoner slowly looked up and for a moment Evander saw a look of surprise on the barbarian's face but then it was gone replaced by the hard blank look he normally wore. Kneeling down Evander set the water beaker by his knees and taking the plate he offered the first piece of bread to the big man. Cena hesitated then slowly extended his head carefully wrapping his lips around the offered morsel, his lips once against brushing Evander's fingers as the slave fed him.

Evander smiled faintly although the smile wobbled slightly when he realised Cena was staring at him. Unable to keep himself from blushing he dropped his eyes and stammered, "Did...did you get any rest?"

There was no answer.

Evander rested the plate on his lap and lifting the beaker he held it against the prisoner's lips ordering, "Drink."

Cena took a few deep gulps then pulled back his eyes still glued to Evander's face. As Evander picked up the plate and tore another small piece of bread the chained prisoner rasped, "Why you care?"

Evander glanced at him shrugged then replied honestly, "I don't know. Maybe because I don't think you are as evil as the rumours say."

Cena didn't reply but his lips lingered on the offered food. The tip of his tongue flicked against the ends of Evander's fingers making the smaller man gasp in surprise. But what surprise Evander even more was the fact he didn't recoil, if anything he liked the sensation and that confused the hell out of him.

Why did I like that, he thought to himself. Was it that the warm tongue reminded him of Ortanos' appendage licking the honey from the figs off his fingers or was he somewhat attracted to the large warrior he had grown accustom to feeding.

Shivering he tried to shake his thoughts because he loved Ortanos and he owed everything to him. This was just his mind being curious on him because he had never known another lover aside from Ortanos and he was not about to replace the man he had been with since childhood.

Finishing his task he saw the blue eyes of the prisoner on him. "What?" Evander snapped not meaning to because he was upset at himself not the prisoner.

"When execute me, small one?" Cena asked sending a small shiver down Evander's spine at the nickname of small one which was similar to Ortanos' pet name for him.

"I don't believe Ortanos' intends to do that. I'm not sure what he is planning," the small servant turned and saw the forlorn look on Cena's face. "I will be back with your dinner and I will see if Ortanos will tell me anything ok?"

Cena looked at him a moment then frowned grunting, "Why you help?"

Evander paused. He wasn't sure why he'd offered that scrap of hope to the barbarian. He shrugged and busied himself with resetting the breakfast tray. As he reached over for the beaker of water Cena shifted his leg touching Evander's' thigh with his foot. Slowly looking up Evander found the barbarian starting at him, those captivating eyes boring into his soul. He gulped slightly feeling decidedly confused. Cena moved his leg again all but rubbing his limb against Evander's side, "You good," grunted the barbarian a faint smile curling his lips.

Evander swallowed hard and standing quickly he nodded trying to fight the blush working its way up his face. He turned to go only to be frozen into place when the barbarian called "You are careful small one." He glanced over his shoulder and gave a sharp nod then all but fled the stone prison.

As he emerged into the sunshine he paused leaning back against the warm stones. There was something about the barbarian, something about the way he spoke about the way he looked at Evander that scared, thrilled and confused the small slave in equal measures. Tightening his grip on the tray he pushed away from the rock and hurried back to the kitchen, his mind wondering to his lover wondering how his master was faring up on the capital dealing with the dreaded politician.


	15. Chapter 15

Ortanos glared at Rhodes who was riding beside him. He was still greatly upset was what the younger man had done. Rape, divulging the secret of his relationship with Evander to Maeto and the gods only knew what else he had done as well. Ortanos had considered earlier doing far worse to Rhodes than simply scaring him. He was too worried about the young slave Maeto, wondering if he would keep his tongue quiet or if he would let out the secret of his relationship with Evander.

If wind of that relationship ever got to Hunter or one of the politicians it would be the end of him and probably the death of Evander. Death would be the nicest thing that could happen to either of them if their secret was revealed. Evander could face being taken from his home and forced to serve someone else. Ortanos knew a lot of men that wanted Evander's services and he wanted to vomit at the mere thoughts of what they would do to him.

If he really wanted to put his mind at ease he would kill Maeto and Rhodes. Maeto's death would be easy to explain he was just a servant so no explanation would be need. Rhodes was another matter altogether where his family did have a bit of wealth and power. But even as the thought occurred to him he knew he would never be able to do that, he was too soft to do that to either of them.

"My lord?"

Ortanos was drawn back from his deep dark thoughts by the soft call. Turning slightly he glared at Rhodes, secretly enjoying the flinch in the younger man. He didn't reply merely cocked his head waiting for the younger man to continue.

"Do...do you wish me to accompany you to the chamber?" stammered Rhodes his previous cockiness knocked out him by Ortanos' explosion earlier.

Ortanos regarded him a moment then with barely a sideway glance he snapped, "For the sake of my house's reputation you will accompany me. But you remain silent. One word and I will punish you."

"Yes My Lord," mumbled Rhodes his hands tightening on the reigns of his horse all too aware of how precarious his position really was.

X x x x x x x x x x

The Capital was buzzing with noise as Ortanos' small party rode into the central courtyard. Dismounting quickly Ortanos glance around and for a moment a smile graced his lips as he saw an older blond heading towards.

"Ortanos," smiled the blonde warriors, "A long time since we last met."

"Lord Jason," growled Ortanos, taking the offered hand gripping the forearm of the half brother of Aegeos.

"Too long a time," Jason smiled warmly, "We should talk and catch up."

Jason was far kinder than his brother, almost everyone that met Jason liked him. Ortanos had battled along side the older man numerous times. He personally preferred it when Jason came to battle alongside Aegeos, he had a way of calming his brother's blood lust and temper not to mention he was a fearsome fighter and leader in his own right as well. 

"Sadly I doubt we will get much time to catch up today I'm here on business," Ortanos smiled back at the blonde.

"Yes I know," Jason looked pasted Ortanos at his traveling party. "You can have your men dismount and my men will escort your horses to the stable.

"Thank you," Ortanos nodded and turned around. "Dismount," he ordered and his men jumped from the horse. Jason's men walked past Ortanos and led the horse to the stables.

"Rhodes, here," the general commanded. The young man rushed to his side standing rigid at attention wanting to do anything and everything to please Ortanos.

"Why hello Master Rhodes," Jason greeted the young man. Rhodes looked at Ortanos asking permission to speak not wanting to step one for out of line.

"Aren't you going to get our brother in arms and old friend?" Ortanos growled.

Rhodes flinched at the verbal rebuke, then offering his arm to Jason, he stammered, "My Lord,"

Jason frowned and glancing at Ortanos he cocked an eyebrow, receiving only a stiff shake of the head in response. Shrugging he took the offer arm and smiling warmly at the young man he asked, "I trust you are making the most of your opportunity? Any eronmous would give their eye teeth to service Lord Ortanos."

"I'm...I'm trying to," stammered Rhodes his normal cocksure confidence having deserted him. He glanced desperately at Ortanos and saw the same stormy anger swirling in the grey eyes. Gulping he mumbled, "I hope to make him proud."

"Good for you," praised Jason. He let of Rhodes arm then stepping closer to Ortanos he leant in and murmured in his ear, "What the hell is wrong him? He seems scared shitless. If he goes in the chamber like that Jericho will rip him – and you – apart."

"I know," snarled Ortanos. He gave a slight growl then saw a figure that might be able to help. With a sly smile he straightened up and called loudly, "Lord Hunter!"

As the alpha lord turned and smiled in greeting, Ortanos favours his former mentor with a faint seductive smile and rumbled, "May I have word?"

"Of course Ortanos," Hunter had a questioning look on his face.

"In private if that is alright," Ortanos walked over to the older man.

"Very well follow me," Hunter began leading the way.

"Stay with Lord Jason," instructed Ortanos glaring at the younger man, he glanced at Jason asking," Do you mind?" 

"My pleasure," smiled Jason, "Come on, this way." And without waiting for a reply he led Rhodes away across the courtyard towards the council chamber.

Hunter and Ortanos continued on their way to a small private room where they were able to speak.

"What troubles you?" asked Hunter folding his arms over his broad chest.

"My eronmous, Rhodes," Ortanos made sure he was making complete eye contact with the older general. "Needs a lesson in obedience."

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Hunter, tilting his head to one side.

"I cannot do it," replied Ortanos bowing his head. "Not in the way it needs to be done. Not the way I know you can do it."

"Ahhh," smirked Hunter, "I see, that type of obedience," he let out a deep breath. "What has he done to warrant this punishment."

"I gave him a slave to serve him personally," Ortanos started. "He abused him and raped him."

"You've always had a soft spot for slaves," Hunter chuckled. "But it was a gift and to me that sounds like he spat at it and disrespected your kindness. So when will I teach the boy respect?"

"Tomorrow at the feast. Just slip away with him," Ortanos frowned not really wanting to do this but he knew his eronmous need to learn the true meaning of respect. "I'm sure you can make up a reason."

Hunter smirked slightly then reaching over he touched Ortanos chin forcing his own former eronmous to look at him. Searching the grey eyes his smirk intensified and he chuckled coldly, "You want me to break him, don't you?"

Ortanos held his former mentor's gaze and nodded sharply snarling, "He insulted my house, my gift and he..." He bite back the last remark all too aware how much he had nearly revealed.

Hunter started at him then nodded musing, "I will enjoy teaching that young man manners. No gift, especially not one as precious as a personal slave, should be squandered in such a way." He slowly let go of Ortanos' face and putting space between them he suddenly asked, "I am assuming Evander will be accompanying you tomorrow to the feast as we discussed?"

"Indeed, I had not forgotten your instructions. And I have others standing ready if you required them."

"Good," mused Hunter, then shooting Ortanos a strange look he murmured, "Good I'm glad he's attending you tomorrow."

Ortanos frowned but before he could speak a horn's call echoed through the capital. Hunter sighed and glaring at Ortanos he huffed, "Gods I would rather face a field of barbarians that that room of politicians." The horn sounded again and as they walked together towards the Chamber Hunter murmured softly, "And so the torture begins."

Ortanos and Hunter walked the long corridors together meeting Jason and Rhodes at the end. "Shall we go in," Jason placed his hand on the door.

"Let's," Hunter nodded.

The large doors opened and they entered a room with a long table, seated around it was Agaeos, Jericho, and Midios. Hunter, Jason, Rhodes and Ortanos all took their places at the opposite end of the table.

"So please tell us why you have assembled us, Jericho," Hunter began not intimidated the slightest by any man sitting at the table.

"The City wishes to know about the barbarian that was captured," Jericho leaned forward. "I believe he is in your care, Ortanos?"

"Yes he is," Ortanos answered his eyes darting from person to person worried someone might throw a verbal dagger at him.

"Does he speak our language? Or seem to have the capability to understand it?" Jericho questioned.

"He understands it and can speak certain words," Ortanos was hoping the captive wouldn't be taken from his custody. For some reason he didn't like the idea of anyone else having him.

"But you haven't found anything out yet, have you," Midios interjected snidly.

"Midios please don't jump to conclusions," Jericho nudged the younger man, shaking his head at his own eronmous. "Ortanos, tell us what you know."

Midios slumped back in his chair a petulant pout marring the young man's face. He glared at his mentor but obeyed nonetheless.

"Lord Ortanos," oozed Jericho, "Continue, tell us what you have found."

The tone was light and friendly but none of the generals were fooled. Jericho was not a man to be trusted and even less one to be crossed. Without breaking the gaze Ortanos rumbled, "As I said he understands our language and he speaks a few phrases. I am working on discovering what he can tell..."

"I say let's assemble the army and wipe the scum from the face of the earth!" growled Aegoes blatantly ignoring the hissed "Silence" from Lord Hunter.

Ortanos glanced to his side and saw Jason slump down in his chair the blonde resting his head in his hand as he looked at his temperamental brother. As Aegoes glowered at Hunter, Ortanos continued, "I believe he can tell us their plans and in time reveal to us those secrets which have long escaped our understanding."

Jericho regarded the youngest general with interest. The brilliant blue eyes roamed unashamedly over the leather clad figure. Smiling benevolently Jericho asked with feinted innocence, "And just how do you propose to obtain this information?"

Ortanos didn't answer at once. He knew in his heart what he planned to do but there was no way before the gods he would reveal his plans to the nest of vipers surrounding him. Instead he held Jericho's gaze and replied simply, "I have ways of making him talk. I will bring you the information."

"You better," chuckled Jericho menacingly. Turning his gaze on Rhodes, Jericho snarled, "Because if you fail need I remind you that your young eronmous be put to death for treachery and your own house's reputation will be destroyed for ever."

"I understand," Ortanos kept his composure he knew what was at stake and didn't need Jericho reminding him.

"Was there anything other reason you called us all here, Jericho?" Hunter questioned.

"Not really only your men and Aegoes' men should be warned that the second the captive gives us enough information we will be sending you to battle," Jericho leaned back in his chair.

"As the City wishes," Hunter looked over to Ortanos who was nodding in agreement. "Our troops will be ready and waiting."

"Very well we will meet again next week to see Ortanos' progress with the barbarian," Jericho responded as he stood up from the table. "Then I will see you all at the banquet tomorrow," he let his eyes linger on Ortanos adding with a disturbingly friendly smile, "I'm certainly looking forward to it."There were varying degrees of murmured agreement from around the table.

As everyone else stood to leave the room, Hunter grabbed Ortanos' wrist asking him to wait. Once the room was empty expect for him, Ortanos and Rhodes, he turned to Rhodes. "Go get the horses, boy I need to speak to Ortanos alone." The young man nodded and exited quickly.

Ortanos crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Hunter to speak.

After a few moments Hunter growled, "I know you're not one to use torture unless you have to," he paused then stepping closer he whispered in Ortanos ear. "You were my eromenos. I know you and I know more than you think. I know your using your most precious possession to make the barbarian speak."

Ortanos managed not to react physically but internally he was panicking. He held Hunter's gaze returning the strangely soft look the feared general was giving him with one of reserved confusion.

Hunter pulled back and smirking at his former student he chuckled, "You think I'm blind? I see everything. And your plan – to use such an innocent to gain the trust of such a barbaric man – perfection," he praised warmly, a rare compliment from such a critical master.

He leant past Ortanos and grabbing the nearest goblet he took a quick mouthful of wine before cautioning, "But be careful. They are not called barbarians for nothing. He may seem civilised but they are not and," he paused and with a strange almost mocking look creeping over his features he growled, "I would hate to see so precious a possession destroyed in a political battle of wills."

"I am well aware of the risks," hissed Ortanos. He didn't need anyone least of all his former mentor reminding him what he was risking. He knew all too well the delicate tightrope he was about to walk. He gave a huff of annoyance then remembering the debt of gratitude he still owed Hunter he asked coldly, "Shall I inform Rhodes you will be giving him some special training tomorrow?"

"No," grinned Hunter taking another mouthful of wine, "No its best of that sort of training is spur of the moment.

Ortanos nodded in agreement, smirking slightly at the thought of what awaited his erroneous. For the briefest of moments he felt a pang of guilt over what Hunter had planned for the misbehaving Rhodes but then he remember the look of Mateo's face and the guilt vanished replaced by cold hard knowledge that Rhodes had to be punished.

Hunter and Ortanos exchanged their farewells in the room. Ortanos still was stunned that his former mentor knew about his relationship with Evander. But if he had known for all this long time and said nothing he knew he could trust the older man to keep his secret.

Ortanos walked out in the courtyard and saw Rhodes waiting with the horses. Rolling his neck he looked at his young student knowing the lesson Hunter would teach him would set him straight.

"Let's go home," Ortanos mounted his horse and said nothing more to Rhodes on their way back to Ortanos estate. 


	16. Chapter 16

They arrived home just as the sun began to set. As they handed their horses over to a couple of the servants, Rhodes looked at Ortanos. He bit his lip wanting to say something but he was scared to talk in the end he took a deep breath and murmured, "Ortanos?"

"What?" asked the general giving him an icy look.

"I'm truly sorry," Rhodes grasped his arm and looked down at the ground.

"I know," Ortanos said. "But I'm not ready to forgive you."

"Oh," Rhodes didn't dare look up.

"Let us go to the hall and see what has been prepared for dinner," Ortanos began walking away towards the hall.

Evander bowed low as his lord and master strode into the dinning hall. The assembled household stood as their lord moved to the usual position. Sinking into his seat Ortanos waved a hand signalling for the household to resume their places. Rhodes sank into his place his head held down not making eye contact with anyone. Ortanos gave a snort of annoyance. The young man was annoying him simply with his presence. But just as he was about to say something a cup appeared in front of him. Glancing up he saw Evander standing beside him, his face blank, the soft features set in his formal work expression but his eyes softened a moment and leaning in the small slave murmured, "Relax."

Ortanos glowered at him but Evander moved back before he could say anything. Within moments the hall was filled with the aroma of dinner. As the dish was placed in front of Ortanos he couldn't help smiling and capturing Evander's wrist as the small slave moved away he looked and smirked, "Chicken stew?"

Evander smiled at his master chuckling, "I told you I would have the kitchen prepared your favourite dish my lord. There are even honeyed figs for dessert."

Ortanos smiled for the first time that day. Releasing the smaller slave he nodded and ordered, "Perfect.," he took a mouthful adding loud enough for those surrounding him to hear, "Attend me after dinner I want a report on the prisoner."

Evander bowed lowed murmuring, "As it please my lord I will obey."

Ortanos ate his meal in silently knowing Evander and the kitchen had worked hard to make sure his favourites were on display for him to eat at will after a stress filled day. Every so often he would glance at Rhodes. Seeing the young man had barely touched his food much made him feel strangely satisfied.

Lifting his head after eating most of his meal Ortanos turned to Evander. "Bring my figs to my room I wish to eat them in peace."

"Of course, I shall do it now," Evander moved quickly to get a tray placing the items on it. Ortanos rose from his seat and walked in front of the table stopping in front of Rhodes.

"I will be busy all day tomorrow but I shouldn't have to tell you to wear your absolute best for tomorrow night's dinner," he glared.

"Do you not need my assistances with anything tomorrow?" asked Rhodes, hoping Ortanos would say yes however all there was a cold no.

Ortanos walked away from the table knowing that Evander would be about ten steps behind him with the figs. He really just wanted to be alone but he was sure Evander would be the one person that could change his mind of that.

Striding through the villa he suddenly stopped and without turning around, he barked, "You've fed the prisoner?"

"Yes my lord," came the soft business-like reply.

Ortanos nodded then slowly looking over his shoulder he regarded Evander a moment before asking, "Did you discover anything?"

Evander raised his head a moment then nodded before dropping his gaze again. A clear signal he had information that was not for public airing. Ortanos smiled faintly then set off heading towards his chambers.

As Evander closed the door behind them Ortanos caught his wrist and pulled him closer. Regarding the smaller man keenly he rumbled, "Tell me."

"He expects to die," replied Evander fighting hard to keep the emotion out of his voice. For some reasons he hated the idea of the blond barbarian being killed.

Ortanos gazed down at him then asked, "Does that bother you, Little One?"

Evander nodded knowing better than to lie to his lover. Ortanos smiled faintly and brushing a kiss over the crease marring Evander's forehead, he rumbled, "Life is cruel Little One remember that."

Evander nodded then risking his master's wrath he asked, "Will he die? He seems so unlike the barbarians I have heard of in tales he..." he bowed his head stammering, "...he seems likeable."

"Only the gods know his fate," Ortanos gave Evander the most positive answer possible. "If he is co-operable and begins giving information I would be more likely to see if his life can be spared."

"Really? You would," Evander looked up his eyes shining with hope. "Try for me?"

"You ask so little of me," Ortanos cupped Evander's face. "For you I will try just keep trying to get information from him and we will go from there."

"Thank you," the small servant stepped back and bowed before the general, his lover.

"Enough of that talk come sit with me and help me relax," Ortanos led him over to a small table by a window. Looking out of it, the pair saw that thunder showers had started to pour down on the estate.

"How was the capital?" Evander set the plate of honeyed figs on the table before sitting.

"Awful," Ortanos took a fig eating it quickly. "It was just to see what information I had found out and what would happen to Rhodes if I failed.

"I really don't care what happens to him. Poor Maeto is still feeling the effects of what he down," Evander glared out the window at the rain.

Ortanos cocked his head. He had never heard Evander sound so bitter so angry and if anything it made him feel slightly proud that his lover had such strength. As if suddenly realising what he had said Evander bowed his head in submission, murmuring, "Forgive me my lord, I should not speak about the young lord like that."

"Evander," rumbled Ortanos reaching over and slowly easing Evander's head back up, "We are alone Little One you know you may speak freely with me." He let his thumb lingers near Evander's' lip. It was so tempting to run the pad over the soft flesh but he resisted. Instead he favoured the smaller man with a soft smile before confessing, "He will be punished. Believe me he will be very sorry for he did."

Evander frowned but then sensing something about the way Ortanos said the word punished he didn't asked. He nodded nuzzling his face against his master's hand before asking, "Will you not eat the figs My lord. They grow cold."

"Always looking after me," murmured Ortanos as he turned his attention to the sweet treat. He devoured the fruit, then realising Evander had not joined him he tilted his head rumbling, "Little One?"

When Evander didn't return his gaze, Ortanos frown depend and wiping his fingers on the cloth he snapped, "Evander, what is it?"

"The feast," murmured Evander avoiding his master's gaze, "Tomorrow night." He paused then finally looking up he looked Ortanos dead in the eye and confessed, "I'm scared."

"You will not be allowed out of my sight, no matter what happens, I promise you," Ortanos picked up a fig and offered it to Evander. "Please I swear on my life nothing will happen to you."

"Alright," Evander accepted the fig slowly eating it while Ortanos licked his own fingers clean.

"So do you remember what we discuss the other night about you and my furs?" Ortanos smirked smugly.

"Yes I do," Evander helped himself to another fig.

"When can I see it?" asked Ortanos running his tongue slowly over his top lip. "See you perform on my furs?"

"I don't know if I can tonight, I'm still shaken about tomorrow," Evander watched as Ortanos frowned. "I'm sorry," he added hating that fact he had said no to his lover.

"It's alright I understand," replied the general with a hint of sadness. "Will you still lie with me tonight?"

"Of course," Evander smiled pushing the last fig towards Ortanos.

"You eat it I've had my fill," a smile crossed Ortanos' face. Evander picked up the stick fig and licked at it before popping it into his mouth.

Ortanos watch as Evander then sucked his fingers clean knowing how the soft texture of that tongue felt.

They settled into a strange sort of silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but there as an edge to it and that bothered Ortanos. It bothered him a lot. He took a sip of his wine. He could tell Evander was worried, there were lines visible around the normally smiling eyes and that saddened Ortanos. He meant it when he said he would protect Evander with his life. But he knew too that at the feast there would be times when Evander couldn't be with him, when his lover would be left at the mercies of the elite and that thought plagued him. He didn't realised he was growling until Evander touched his cheek the deep brown eye staring up at him as the smaller man asked, "You're growling. What troubles you, My Lord?"

Ortanos held the gaze but didn't reply at once. Instead he cupped Evander's face with one hand, his fingers caressing the side of his face. Not breaking the eye contact he leant over and brushing his lips over Evander's he rumbled, "Just thinking what I would do to any man who caused you pain."

Evander smiled against Ortanos' kiss then slowly opening his mouth he allowed his master access. He had never been able to deny Ortanos for long. Even in the very early days of their relationship when he had been scared of reprisals and the consequences of their union he could never refuse him access to any part of him. Kissing his lord and master back Evander reluctantly pulled back. He gave Ortanos a sad almost apologetic smile – he was too concerned with the feast to be able to respond as fully as he wished - he murmured, "You should sleep, My Lord. Tomorrow will be here all too soon and you ..."

"Shh," soothed Ortanos, offering a wolfish smirk as he pulled Evander onto his lap, "The night is young Little One," he rumbled, his hands sliding down to cup Evander's' backside, "and I have many hours before dawn to remind you I will never let anything happen to you."

Ortanos pulled Evander closer groaning with delight as the smaller man settled onto his lap, the strong thighs gripping his waist. Shifting his grip on Evander's backside, Ortanos pushed up his own hips up partly grinding against his smaller lover. Pressing another slightly more demanding kiss to Evander's lip Ortanos growled, "I mean it I will never let them hurt you. You mean too much to me."

Evander bit his lower lip torn between his growing need for his lover and the residual fear about the forthcoming feast.

"Maybe you should show me how much I mean," murmured Evander finally giving in to his growing lust.

"Oh I will," the general moved his mouth along his lover's jaw line. His hands massaging Evander's rear through the thin fabric covering it.

Evander slipped his hands over Ortanos arms so he could feel the strong muscles under the bronze skin. He felt Ortanos tug at his tunic pulling it up and over his head leaving him stark naked. He let out a small moan when Ortanos' finger slide down and teased his opening. "You're not playing fair," Evander pushed away sliding to his feet to end standing between Ortanos spread legs. He gave a slight smirk pouting playfully, "You're all dress and I'm not."

Ortanos started to reply then seeing the mischievous look in Evander's eyes he could tell his smaller lover was finally in the mood to play, which was good considering how concerned Evander had been moments prior.

"Do you forget your place, slave?" asked Ortanos, with zero malice in his voice.

"Maybe you should remind me my place?" offered Evander seductively.

"On your knees," came his lord's order as he striped of his clothing. Evander obey lowering down onto his knees licking his lips as he saw his lover's thick cock come into view. Ortanos placed his hand on the smaller man's head and tip it back.

"Open your mouth."

Evander stared up and him and looking his eyes with his lord and master he slowly opened his mouth. It took all of Ortanos strength not to groan as he pushed the thick head past the open lips and straight into Evander's warm welcoming mouth. Lacing a hand through the dark hair Ortanos held Evander's head in place as he firmly pulled back before driving forward again.

Evander closed his eyes relishing the feeling as Ortanos filled his mouth. The large cock was already nudging the back of his throat and he knew he master had barely started. Taking a deep breath though his nose he gasped then started to choke as Ortanos built his rhythm. It was a brutal almost vicious rhythm but it was nothing Evander hadn't taken before. They both knew he could take it, both knew that he loved the feeling of chocking on the thick erection. Ortanos threw his head back staring up at the ceiling thanking the gods once again for sending him Evander all those years ago.

As he felt a hand curl around his calf he looked down and nearly came on spot. Evander was staring up at him, his nose buried in Ortanos' groin, his mouth stretched obscenely wide and his eyes shining with pure and utter love. In other words - he looked perfect.

Ortanos grip on Evander's hair became slack but he continued pushing forward and Evander's mouth met each thrust. Evander wiggled his tongue as the cock slide in and out of his mouth adding to his lover's pleasure. Over and over the tip hit the back of his throat Evander swallowed hard trying hard to not gag any further.

Ortanos pulled his shaft out of Evander's mouth with a loud pop. Spit ran down Evander's face as he gasped for air. Ortanos smirked and swiped the moist tip of his cock over Evander's cheek. "Enjoy that?" Ortanos knelt down so he could tilt his lover's face up.

"Of course," Evander began to rise off of his knees to face his lord. Stepping in close to him he wrapped his arms around the large frame. "I always enjoy you in me."

"Is that a hint, Little one?" Ortanos chuckled as he began walking them back towards the bed.

"Hmm maybe," Evander ran his hands over the toned muscular back.

"Well I'm taking it as a yes," the general pushed Evander back onto the bed. Evander pushed up on the mattress till his head reached the pillowed before making a come hither motion with his finger.

Ortanos' expression morphed into a playful predatory look. Slowly crawling onto the end of the bed he stalked his way up the bed until he was covering Evander's frame with his own. Staring down into the open trusting face he paused before ordering, "Give me entrance, Little One, let me sheath my sword in your heat."

Evander swallowed hard, the words should have been ridiculous, they should have made him groan and swat the general but they didn't. They had the desired affect almost without realising it he widened his legs angling his hip giving Ortanos full access to any part of his all too willing body.

Within moment Ortanos was seated deep inside him and all thoughts of the banquet and the elite generals fled leaving Evander with the single perfect thought – he loves me.

X x x x x x x x x x

Ortanos woke with a start something had pulled him from the deep slumber and as he sat up he frowned. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Glancing to the side his forwent deepened when he realised his bed was empty. Evander never left his side without saying goodbye first. For a moment panic started to rise then a brief glimpse of movement had his head snap to the left and the panic settled. Evander was still there. He was naked standing at the large windows bathed in moonlight and looking like an inhabitant of Olympus. Unable to stop his body responding to the sight, Ortanos smiled as he pushed the sheet aside. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stretched his body awake and called, "What's wrong? What drew you away from my bed?"

"I couldn't sleep," confessed Evander without turning around.

"What are you doing?" asked Ortanos, chuckling slightly.

"Looking at the city," replied Evander his voice sounding disturbingly hesitant. Slowly he turned and fixing Ortanos with a desperate gaze he asked softly, "Must I really serve you at the banquet tonight?"

"I have no say in the matter people with a lot more stroke than me have ordered you be there," Ortanos said as he took long stride until he was at Evander's side. "If I had a choice you would be staying right here and I would take any other slave, in fact I would take all my slave in replace of you if I could.

"I'm just so scared," Evander turned and buried his head into the generals chest. "I know some of them have been eyeing me up for years, and you might get called away and I will be alone with the wolves."

Ortanos couldn't fight those word because he knew it could very well happen and he was scared to but he couldn't let it show. He need to be strong so Evander wouldn't feel so afraid but he knew it probably wouldn't work.

The older man wrapped his arms around Evander holding him tight offering him the only comfort that he could think off. They both gazed over the city knowing it was only a few hours till dawn when a very difficult awaiting them.


End file.
